Pesadilla Traviesa
by Kanameshaoran
Summary: La abandonaron de bebe... la abandonó la persona en quien confió y ahora alguien nuevo a entrado en la grieta que hay en su corazón.¿Quien dijo que solo los humanos sentimos amor? Slenderman x OC
1. Ventana

Pesadilla Traviesa

Ventana

Capítulo 1

Oscuro esa era la palabra, mi realidad, mi pesadilla, corría por el mojado asfalto, mis pasos resonaban, no había salida en esta eterna oscuridad, me sentía sofocada y no era porque me faltara el oxígeno eran ansias de salir, me angustiaba estar rodeada de tanta oscuridad, temerosa de que me engullera y no salir jamás; como si se acabara el camino caí en un pozo sin fondo, mi grito podría ser la música más bella para aquel ser que me atormenta y tortura.

Aunque todo era oscuridad cerré los ojos esperando inútilmente mi final, resignada como todos los días que soñaba confiaba en que siempre despertaría.

Una molesta luz me despertaba de mi sueño, como siempre no recordaba mucho de aquellos sueños, tenía frio, mucho frio había olvidado cerrar la ventana, era diciembre faltaban pocos días para nochebuena y era obvio que dejarla abierta era una tontería.

Me levante un poco tambaleante, aún estaba adormilada; me estire como los gatos y fui a bañarme, el agua caliente relajaba mucho mis músculos; Salí solo con una toalla rodearme la cintura no tenía vergüenza de andar así al fin y al cabo era mi cuarto y la ventana solo daba al solitario bosque que está detrás de mi casa.

—jajajaja—me reí internamente—ni que alguien estuviera espiando, al fin y al cabo no soy importante para nadie—pensé.

Me vestí con un pantalón tipo militar verde y una blusa de tirantes negra con mis botas marrones, limpie un poco mi habitación y salí a desayunar tenía que hacer todo rápido que aunque era temprano tenía que estudiar; tome mi mochila, mis carpetas y mis llaves, casi al salir me fije en la imagen del espejo era un poco alta tal vez porque media 1.70, tengo el cabello rizado y castaño claro, mi piel blanca por la poca exposición al sol y por ultimo mis ojos algo extraños y fascinantes ( para mi ) son cafés pero el derecho es de un café oscuro casi negro y el izquierdo al contrario es de un café claro casi dorado , en un principio no eran así había nacido con los ojos de un color chocolate pero al cumplir 15 años estos fueron cambiando ;fue un tanto impactante levantarme y ver como día tras día iban cambiando.

Por cierto olvide presentarme me llamo Susana Ainsworth , tengo 20 años y vivo en las fronteras de Canadá y como dije antes con un gran bosque detrás de mi casa; bueno basta de presentaciones.

Salí rápidamente con mis patines, aunque era la única que estudiaba a esa hora aparte de ser la estudiante con más edad; así que no importaba si llegaba tarde.

A las tres horas, salí con un corto circuito en el cerebro, aunque era pocas horas de clase, mi maestro es implacable.

Me dirigí hacia un parque, sus columpios y toboganes estaban oxidados y en desuso; no había ningún niño o sonido alguno más que el susurrar de los árboles, su pasto era tan alto que fácilmente me llegaban a las caderas. A los ojos de otras personas era una perfecta escena de una película de terror y suspenso; pero para mí, es mi santuario, en donde puedo ser yo sin esconderme y estar en paz.

Me arroje al pasto, que amortiguo mi caída. Saque mi libro favorito y lo leí hasta quedarme dormida. El parque es el único lugar en donde las pesadillas no me persiguen y soñaba libremente; una fría pero suave brisa me despertó, me levante y fije mi vista al cielo ya era bastante tarde. Salí de allí sintiéndome un poco incomoda; cuando iba a doblar una esquina para llegar a mi casa una mano me tapo la boca y me pusieron una venda en los ojos, patalee fuertemente; logre patearlo y rápidamente me quite la venda viendo a dos tipos frente a mí. Uno tenía una máscara blanca y el otro sujeto una máscara negra con expresión triste, al parecer se me quedaron viendo y yo a ellos bastante tiempo hasta que el de la máscara blanca corrió hacia mí, lanzando el primer puñetazo, hubiera dado justo en mi cara si no la hubiera movido. Le lanze un rodillazo estilo Muay Thai en toda la cara o ¿mascara? A la que creo rompí por que se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de su sudadera, me descuide viendo al señor "blanco" y el señor "triste" me pateo el estómago, me doble automáticamente, me tomo del cuello y me tiro al suelo ahorcándome.

-¿Quiénes son?—grite por lo bajo, ese último golpe me dejo aturdida

-¿Qué quieren de mí?—empecé a sollozar; en esta situación no podía romper una "promesa", no usaría mi fuerza nunca más frente a otras personas aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Comencé a ver borroso, el tipo de la máscara blanca se acercó y lo último que escuche fue:

—Aléjate del bosque—dijeron, luego de eso nada solo oscuridad y pesadillas.


	2. Sin rostro

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Sin rostro**_

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, me pesaban mucho; examine donde me encontraba.

Estaba en un pequeño callejón a dos cuadras de mi casa, me levante con un terrible dolor en el abdomen y ni hablar del dolor infernal que tengo en la cabeza, me la toque y sentí pegajoso—genial ahora necesitare puntos—dije.

Llegue a mi casa caminando con dificultad y con la misma sensación de ser vigilada, desde que me mude a esta casa hace ya un año esta sensación no ha desaparecido; al principio me incomodaba, nunca me ha gustado ser observada, me gusta pasar desapercibida pero con el tiempo al no saber de dónde provenía la sensación, me acostumbre y deje de darle importancia.

Llegue lista para un baño, después solo me vestí con una piyama rojo carmesí y me tire a la cama; gire mi rostro hacia donde estaba la ventana; aun eran la 8 de la mañana así que la dejaría abierta; dormí a pesar de que sabía que tendría sueños no muy gratos.

***SUEÑO***

Esta vez me encontraba en mi parque favorito; estaba como siempre pero había algo diferente; había lo que parecía un hombre demasiado alto casi el doble de mi estatura, su piel era tan blanca como el papel, no tenía cara ¡enserio no había nada! Cabello, orejas, ojos, nariz o boca no estaban. Tenía brazos y piernas muy largos; vestía un elegante y hermoso traje negro como la noche en conjunto con una corbata rojo sangre.

Me acerque poco a poco a él hasta quedar a solo unos pasos, sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, una sensación agradable y eso me confundía. Al ser más grande que yo se agacho hasta quedar ¿cara a cara?, bueno lo que fuera

—¿quién eres—pregunte algo confusa

Y algo raro pasó ya que no tenía boca pero me contesto

—El que te observa—dijo saliéndole de su espalda tentáculos negros que tomaron cada extremidad mía; me levanto del suelo; seguía sin sentir temor, pensé que la primera reacción sería la de gritar y correr como loca al ver un monstruo pero no lo hice; deje que poco a poco me matara desmembrando cada parte de mí.

De mis piernas y brazos salían disparados chorros de sangre, no sentía dolor alguno ni siquiera la más leve punzada. Me dejo caer como una muñeca de trapo diciéndome

—No te dejare sola.—

***Fin del sueño***

Me desperté sin ningún dolor ¿Qué había pasado? Toque mi cabeza y ni rastro de la herida, absolutamente nada.

—!¿Pero qué demonios?! —dije.

Me levante de la cama y mire una cosa que no estaba antes en mi cama había una bonita rosa blanca—¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? —me pregunte tomándola entre mis manos y dejándola en un florero junto a mi cama. Me puse a preparar mí comida cuando sonó mi celular:

—Bueno ¿quién habla? — dije esperando.

—Buenas tardes Susana ¿Por qué no fuiste al trabajo? —dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

Mierda, lo olvide, me van a despedir, era la tercera vez que faltaba sin avisar.

—Y bien sigo esperando respuestas—dijo mi jefe

El es muy joven, para ser precisos es solo más grande que yo por 3 años y ya tiene su propio restaurante de Sushi. Suspire—ayer cuando iba de regreso a mi casa unos tipos me atacaron—resople. Era una vergüenza no haberles dado una paliza como las solía dar.

—¡estás bien!¡no te paso nada! —grito. Tuve que despegar el celular de la oreja, eso si se oía muy preocupado y eso eran nuevo; mi jefe el hombre de hielo preocupado por mí. Por mí me hubiera encantado verle la cara.

—Si estoy bien, solo rompieron mi ego y salí con unos golpes—mentí; no le iba a decir que me desmaye a merecer de esos dos y amanecí en ese lugar.

—Está bien—dijo resoplando—te daré el día de mañana para que te recuperes—guardo silencio y dijo—no vuelvas a faltar o esta vez si estas fuera. —dijo y colgó.

Bien, usare ese tiempo para entrenar, me gusta usar mi fuerza pero solo cuando no hay nadie mirando o me dirían monstruo.

Cuando me mude esta casa contaba con un sótano en la que lo convertí en un sitio de peleas y entrenamiento. No había ventanas así que era perfecto para que las miradas curiosas no me vean. Era lo bastante grande como para cien personas; tenía desde sacos de boxeo hasta las más variadas armas y municiones.

Mi vida no fue fácil y no lo es ahora. Al nacer me abandonaron en la calle como si fuera un animal, unos vagabundos cuidaron de mía hasta alrededor de los cinco años donde tuve que valerme por mi misma, golpear, robar, disparos era algo del día a día; a los siete años ya sabía usar una arma a la perfección, que había robado de un policía ebrio. Iba de lugar en lugar desde el norte hasta el sur del este al oeste siempre moviéndome; comía de los basureros, de lo que me daba la gente y cuando era realmente necesario robaba. Muchos policías y trabajadores sociales intentaron atraparme tratando de llevarme a un orfanato. Pero yo no podía ir allí nací con mucha fuerza, velocidad y otra maldición. Las descubrí cuando tenía 6 años me quisieron atrapar para venderme, los golpee tan fuerte y rápidamente que les quebré varios huesos y creo que uno de ellos murió. !Una niña a esa edad no puede ni siquiera con un adulto! Por esa misma razón huyo tenía miedo de que me atraparan y me encerraran y hagan experimentos conmigo. Solo por eso mismo y por qué tenía que luchar o morir. Con diez años conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo, mi maestro y mi primer amor. Fue con él con quien aprendí a defenderme y mejorar mi uso de armas.

Termine después de 3 horas de entretenimiento exhaustivas salí del sótano dejándolo todo destrozado e inservible. Subí a mi cuarto a darme una ducha y encontré en mi cama un sobre—quien será—me pregunte; lo abrí y decía:

**Perdona mi gran atrevimiento****  
pero es que yo ya no pude mas****  
tu imagen esta en mi pensamiento****  
y yo necesitaba encontrar paz.**

**La paz la encontrare ahora...****  
después de mi confesión;****  
confesión que mi alma implora****  
e intenta tocar tu corazón.**

**Quizás tu no me conoces****  
tanto como yo quisiera**

**Mi confesión será secreta...****  
solo tú y yo la sabremos...****  
me tienes preso coqueta...****  
dueña de mis pensamientos..**

**Porque si eres tan hermosa...****  
siento miedo al confesarte...****  
!que te quiero mi preciosa!****  
y que muero por amarte?**

Me quede en shock, nadie me había hecho algo como esto y en cierto modo era preocupante saber que la carta estaba en mi cuarto y no en mi correspondencia, creo que tendré que dejar la ventana cerrada y con seguro de aquí en adelante.

—que hermoso poema— dije escapándoseme una sonrisa y un suspiro muy largo—no debería ser para mí pero aun así la guardare es demasiado bello como para que la tire—dije acomodando el sobre en mi cajonera.

El poema me recordó cuando me declare a mi amigo; a los 13 años había hecho uno similar para él. Aunque él era mucho más grande que yo, me había enamorado.

_*** VOLVER FLASH ***_

—¡Jack¡—grite llamando su atención.

—espérame quiero darte algo—dije jadeando había estado corriendo durante 1 hora buscándolo. Le entregue un sobre y este lo abrió y lo leyó. Espere con miedo su reacción pensé que me iba a decir que era aún una niña pero para mi sorpresa me abrazo y beso mi frente.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo en un suspiro—pero no quiero ponerte en peligro, soy diferente y lo sabes; mi vida es muy peligrosa—

Lo sabía, sabía que él era peligroso y que con ello su vida era arriesgada pero yo lo quería. Dejo de abrazarme y beso mi mejilla.

—Lo siento pero creo que no deberías estar más conmigo aunque te quiera—su rostro siempre sonriente se transformó en una de enorme tristeza—espero y me perdones—dijo.

Luego de eso sentí un golpe en la nuca y me desmaye. Cuando desperté estaba en uno de nuestros refugios y él se había marchado.

**_* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *_**

Llore por muchos días y meses hasta que empezé a odiarlo un poco. Era confuso amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo pero así era yo.

Me hice amiga de un anciano poco después de eso y me encariñe tanto que empezó a vivir con él, lo cuide hasta el último de sus días; fue como tener un padre, después pensaba marcharme de allí pero para mi sorpresa estaba en el testamento. Allí especificaba que todas sus posesiones serian mías al fallecer el, con lo que pude comprar la casa en la que vivo.

Hubo muchos que trataron de persuadirme en no comprar la casa pero yo quería empezar de nuevo y que mejor que reconstruyendo una casa abandonada donde ha habido múltiples asesinatos. Quería renacer en algo con lo que me sintiera cómoda. Aun los recuerdos de el me duelen pero me levante y no dejare que su recuerdo me estropee mi nueva vida.

_*******siento si ha sido muy rara la historia la escribo al azar*******_


	3. Nuevas emociones

Pesadilla traviesa

Nuevas emociones

P.O.V SLENDERNAN

Estaba vigilando el bosque como siempre, entra un humano, toca mis hojas, lo persigo y lo mato. Es algo de todos los días tanto que ya me aburrí. Un día quise vigilar las orillas del bosque, tenia bastante tiempo que no iba por esos rumbos, pude enviar a Masky o a Hoodie pero quise hacerlo por mi mismo.

Hasta el momento todo bien, mi parque de juegos sin ningún humano molesto y las orillas del bosque despejado. Casi por ultimo me llamo la atención una casa. Esta en particular tenia varias décadas en abandono pero me sorprendí de verla reconstruida, la habían construido otra vez. Realmente estaba sorprendido, la casa de dos pisos de antes estaba muy deteriorada, los anteriores dueños fueron victimas de los juegos de Zalgo; en fin la casa tenía todos los vidrios rotos, las puertas destruidas y llenas de termitas y moho así como todo lo de madera. Las paredes derruidas y llenas de hongo. Fue casa de malvivientes y vagabundos, de los que con placer se encargo Jeff. El patio era un basurero comunitario y cementerios de animales y humanos en este caso (cortesía de Jeff). Pero ahora la casa estaba reconstruida desde sus cimientos, esta ahora hermosa casa amarilla era nueva desde las puertas hasta los enormes ventanales.

— ¿Quién habrá comprado esta casa?—dije. No creo que alguien cuerdo, teniendo en cuenta el largo historial de la casa.

Me iba a ir y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me detuvo, me escondí bien y vi salir a una joven de piel blanca, muy blanca no como Jeff pero bastante clara parecía un fantasma. Cabello castaño, alta y con un par peculiar de ojos. Un ojo era café oscuro casi negro y otro era un café tan claro achocolatado. Traía puesto un overol de mezclilla y botas de goma. Cargaba un rosal blanco y se dirigió a un árbol grande de eucalipto donde cabo un pozo para el rosal. Ya estaba terminando oí el crujir de una rama muy grande. La rama se rompió cayendo en dirección de la chica, no me moví, no hice nada al fin y al cabo es otro humano menos. Esperaba su muerte pero grande fue mi sorpresa de que ella rápidamente se levantó y con el puño rompió ese enorme pedazo de madera haciéndolo trozos. Impresionante un humano jamás podría hacer eso a menos que le de habilidades como los que le di a Hoodie o a Masky además que tiene unos reflejos como de un gato.

Desde ese momento me decidí a vigilarla y más tarde convertirla en mi Proxy. La veía desde que se levantaba hasta que dormía. Para mi suerte ella siempre dejaba abierta su ventana por la cual entraba a mirarla esperando siempre a que vuelva a hacer algo parecido a lo de ese día pero no ha ocurrido. Empecé a levantar sospechas en la creepyhouse. Un día Eyeless Jack me siguió y me pregunto para que la quería y se ofreció a matarla pues quería sus riñones. Por alguna extraña razón me moleste tanto que lo levante del cuello con uno de mis tentáculos y le grite:

— ¡Ponle un dedo encima y sabrás que Zalgo no es nada comparado con lo que te hare!—me había salido de mis cabales, nunca había amenazado de esta manera a los otros creepys y mucho menos a Jack que nunca me daba motivos. Lo baje rápidamente y me disculpe.

—Lo siento— dije apenado. Le conté lo que paso cuando la vi y que era una buena idea hacerla mi proxy—enserio no sé qué me pasa, últimamente estoy muy sobreprotector hacia ella—dije con un poco de dificultad ya que no suelo decir lo que siento.

Jack se quedó pensativo y dijo:

—Mmm… ya veo, por eso nos pediste no regresar a esta casa en especial a Jeff— guardo un poco de silencio— Slender es idea mía pero creo que te gusta la humana, diría que la mira de una manera especial, pero ni tu ni yo tenemos ojos así que la señal más clara es que la sobreproteges—dijo y suspiro cansado—te hare una pregunta ¿qué pasaría si yo la besara? —dijo y automáticamente lo levante otra vez del cuello enojado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo en un ahogo. Lo solté y dijo—lo vez te enojaste porque me visualizaste besando a la chica y ahora la pregunta del millón…¿te gusta?—dijo yendo en dirección de la creepyhouse—por cierto no diré nada así que tu tranquilo—dijo ya a lo lejos.

Me recluí en mi habitación meditando mis sentimientos. Era algo nuevo para mí eso del "amor". Preocupe a los chicos porque ni siquiera respondía a sus llamados. No podía sacar a la humana de mi cabeza fue entonces que entendí que la quería.

—que bien, me la paso matando humanos y voy y me enamoro de una—dije sarcásticamente. La ironía no pudo darme una mejor lección.

Salí de mi habitación dando un fuerte portazo bajando las escaleras dejando a todos confusos por mi repentina aparición. Fui a la casa de la chica quiero saber todo de ella, me camufle entre los árboles y lo que vi me entristeció; estaba llorando abrazándose a sí misma en el suelo; quise abrazarla, decirle que no estaba sola. Ya estaba detrás de ella, cuando la realidad me golpeo: era un monstruo sin cara, asesino de los de su especie. Se asustaría con solo estar a su lado y saldría huyendo. Retrocedí y solo la mire desde los arboles como lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. La levante y la lleve a la que creo es su habitación ya que había fotografías suyas y de otras personas. La deje en su cama y me quede observándola hasta que se hizo de noche y tuve que irme.

Ya hace un año de eso, un año en la cuide y la vi volverse más bella. Hoy la visitaría, hace varias semanas que no la veía por una pelea con Zalgo, tenía décadas desaparecido. No quería involucrarla con la pelea o si no la usaría en mi contra.

Me teletransporte hacia su casa y no estaba, la espere toda la noche, ya al amanecer supuse que no regresaría; ya había dado media vuelta cuando la divise a lo lejos en la calle. Caminaba con dificultad, tenía raspones por todos lados y tierra por toda su ropa y que decir de la sangre que corría por su rostro.

— ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado? — pensé alarmado. Mire por su ventana (vaya suerte que fueran enormes) vi como entro al baño y media hora después salió con una piyama rojo carmesí, se tiro a la cama y antes de que ella mirara en dirección a la ventana me oculte. Me espere a que se durmiera y cure sus heridas hasta desparecerlas. Me quede tieso cuando empezó a susurrar, creí que se había despertado pero solo estaba dormida; frunció las cejas e hizo un gesto de disgusto. Estuve dos horas admirándola, apunto estuve de besarla pero me contuve.

Me regrese a mi habitación decidido. Quiero que este feliz y ya es hora de confesar mis sentimientos. Le escribí un poema, lo puse en un sobre y lo lleva ante ella, no estaba pero había un leve temblor en la parte baja de la casa. Busque por fuera y nada. De cualquier modo deje el sobre sobre su cama y espere a ver su reacción. Llego poco después, lo leyó y esbozo una sonrisa y en un suspiro dijo:

—que hermoso poema—dijo pero una mirada triste me confundió—no debería ser para mi pero aun asi la guardare es demasiado bello como para que la tire—dijo acomodando el sobre en una cajonera. No entiendo porque piensa eso pero ya lo arreglare.

Ahora a buscar al bastardo que la lastimo. Lo hare suplicar por su vida y arrepentirse por haberle hecho daño a mi pequeña dama.


	4. Carnaval

**Capítulo 4**

**Carnaval**

**P.O.V Susana**

Todavía me quedaba un día de descanso así que iría al carnaval que se acaba de instalar en la ciudad hace años que no voy a ninguno desde que Jack me abandono. Tenía que esperar a la noche y aún era mediodía. Limpie el desastre del sótano, el ático, comedor, en fin toda la casa por dentro todo en una hora.

—En días como estos agradezco tener estos dones—dije. Apenas y había sudado—bien, empezare con todo el jardín, que vaya que si ocupa una limpia rápida—dije saliendo con muchos materiales de jardinería. Alli afuera no podía mostrar mis habilidades. Nadie debe de saber de ellos. Soy muy cuidadosa y tarde el tiempo estimado usual en un humano corriente.

—Esto si es cansado—mire la hora— ¡pero que carajos! —grite. Había tardado 4 míseras horas, bueno no era para menos el patio es enorme.

Me decidí a comer algo y termine viendo la televisión hasta las 8 de la noche. Fui a mí a habitación y me vestí rápidamente con una falda corta negra y mallas negras con rayas blancas. Una blusa gris oscuro y con unas botas negras con punta de acero. Me delinee los ojos de negro y un labial rojo para los labios.

Salí con mucho dinero, no solo me iba a quedar viendo las atracciones pienso subirme a todas ellas (menos a los juegos de niños) sí o sí. Y también comeré todo el azúcar que pueda hasta vomitarlo. De solo pensar en un algodón de azúcar se me cae la baba y que decir de las manzanas acarameladas.

En todo el camino no sentí esa extraña sensación de vigilancia y eso era un enorme alivio. Llegue a la entrada y de la emoción grite sin quererlo:

— ¡Si cabrones, ya llego por quien lloraban! —rápidamente me tape la boca al darme cuenta de lo que dije y salí corriendo con la cara roja y toda la gente mirándome como diciendo ¿y está loca de dónde salió?

Me subí a todos los juegos. Desde los carruseles hasta los carritos chocones; y por supuesto que comí mis amados algodones de azúcar y mis manzanas favoritas. Lo más divertido fue que mi cara se puso verde y vomite en los zapatos de toda una familia, la cara que pusieron fue épica (por supuesto que tuve que pedir disculpas). Descanse en un banco alejado de todos los gritos había dejado al final la rueda de la fortuna. Jack una vez me dijo que si miraba desde arriba montada en la rueda el aparecería en cualquier lugar del carnaval. El mismo día que se marchó lo busque usado ese método muchas veces sin éxito alguno. Ya me había rendido, el ahora forma parte de mi pasado y no valdría la pena buscarlo ahora que habían pasado muchos años.

Suena ridículo que a pesar de los años, sigo esperándolo, pero no para abrazarlo si no para partirle el cuello. Su abandono dejo un vacío en mí que nadie ha podido desaparecer.

Subí a mi última atracción del día, la vista era maravillosa. Todas las luces de colores del carnaval y las luces de la ciudad que la adornaban por ser vísperas de navidad. En un momento dado mi visión se posiciono en el borde del bosque.

—No puede ser—dije incrédula a lo que veía. Allí estaba el mismo ser alto y blanco de mis sueños. Se encontraba al borde del carnaval y el bosque, me sentí extraña y lo que era su cabeza parecía mirar hacia donde yo estoy. Me ruborice ¡me ruborice! Que carajos ¡Oh por dios!¡Estoy loca! Si eso estoy loca eso lo explica. Me escondí en la cabina y asome la cara para volverlo a verlo y por un segundo vi a..

— ¿Jack? —Me pregunte incrédula— ¿pero qué diablos hace? —. Jack estaba frente al ser, estaba asustada. No es que Jack sea un debilucho pero no sabía a lo que se podía enfrentar. Fueron los 5 minutos más estresantes que he sentido, tuve que esperar a que terminara de girar la rueda de la fortuna y salir corriendo como loca hacia ese lugar.

Un frió amargo y brutal hirió mi corazón, la frustración y la tristeza me embargaron cuando no encontré nada en aquel sitio. Un grito desgarrador salió de lo más profundo de mí ser. Mis lágrimas brillaban por la multitud de luces a mí alrededor y mis sollozos eran cubiertos por los sonidos del carnaval.

Todo el tiempo mantuve los ojos cerrados y no me di cuenta que había alguien parado frente a mí. Su mano se posó en mi hombro, temblé cuando una mano larga y fría limpio mis lágrimas. No quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con una ilusión.

—Abre tus ojos— me dijo una voz muy familiar. Reconocí la voz, por supuesto era la que me hablaba en todo momento en mis sueños. Abrí mis ojos despacio y la persona que estaba parada frente a mí era aquel con el que soñé.

Mi cuerpo reacciono solo y me abrase a él llorando. Me sentía sola pero al abrazarlo sentí una calidez como nunca la había experimentado. Me avergoncé y lo solté lentamente, retrocedí un poco para míralo.

—Lo siento— dije cabizbaja. El tomo mi mentón con sus manos haciéndome mirarlo.

—Porque lloras—me dijo. Algo en su voz me advirtió que estaba preocupado. —Bah ideas mías ya estoy delirando—pensé, él no tiene boca como podría llamarme. Dude un poco en contestarle, no lo conocía y lo más importante ¡no era humano!, bueno no era que yo sea precisamente un humano pero mírenlo no tiene cara. Decidí confiar en él ya que a su lado me sentía protegida un sentimiento que solo Jack logro hacerme sentir.

—Estoy buscando a mi… amigo—dije en un sollozo—hace mucho tiempo que no le veo—dije rompiendo a llorar.

**P.O.V SLENDERMAN**

No sabía qué hacer, nunca eh consolado a nadie. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla. Al ser muy alto tuve que cambiar mi estatura a una más cómoda para ella; fue extraño abrazarla, estoy alegre pero a la vez celoso ¿Quién será su amigo?

Me tome un momento para sentirla bajo mis brazos. Era cálida y muy suave. Su olor me gustaba, una vainilla dulce que me embriaga. Saque un pañuelo de mi traje y limpie sus mejillas. — ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? —pregunte.

La verdad nunca supe su nombre, aunque estuve vigilándola no oí mencionar a nadie su nombre. Ella dudo un poco pero me dijo:

—Susana—hizo una pausa —Susana Ainsworth un placer—dijo separando se de mí y tendiéndome su mano. Le devolví el saludo presentándome yo también:

—Me llaman Slenderman—le dije.

Susana abrió un poco la boca, creo que quiere decirme algo.

—Sabes, yo ya te había visto pero no sabía tu nombre—dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte sorprendido; si bien no tengo cara que demuestre mis emociones, mi voz me delato.

—Sí. Pero solo te eh visto en mis sueños—dijo nerviosa.

—Ah si—dije curioso—y que hacía en tus sueños—pregunte.

—Mmm… no se si te gustara saberlo—menciono con un tono de disgusto.

—Adelante sorprende a este ser—dije desafiándola. Pero creo que ella no lo tomo como tal.

—Estaba en mi parque de juegos favorito abandonado—dijo. Creo a cual se refiere—tu te encontrabas en el borde del bosque y me acerque a ti, te pregunte quien eras y tu me respondiste con voz distante "el que te observa" —suspiro—después te salieron tentáculos negros de la espalda y con ellos…me descuartizaste—termino de contar.

Se me helo la sangre. Iba a decirle que jamás la dañaría, pero alguien llamándome me alerto. Cambie a mi tamaño real y escondí a Susana en un arbusto lejano.

Mire en dirección de dónde provenía la voz:

Era Laughing Jack.


	5. Reencuentro parte 1

**Hola chic s les agradezco de corazón que sigan mi Fic estoy realmente feliz de que haya gente que le guste mi trabajo y quiero que sean suaves y duras a la vez con sus criticas, cualquier cosa me puede servir para el las que se preguntan cuando serán los días que publique seras los viernes o los sábados a menos que este ocupada con mi trabajo :)**

**Un beso hasta la siguiente.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Reencuentro parte 1**

**P.O.V Susana**

Le estaba relatando a Slender mi sueño cuando los dos oímos que alguien lo llamaba. El me escondio en un arbusto lejano, no me moví y espere. Esa voz se me hacía familiar. —De donde me suena—pensé.

Lo que nunca creí volver a ver en mi vida y en la cual había perdió las esperanzas apareció detrás del grueso tronco del árbol. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo payaso gótico y lúgubre: Laughing Jack. SI señores y señoras, el payaso asesino fue mi amigo y maestro ¿Cómo paso? Ni yo lo sé, solo sé que un día aprecio cuando unos tipos descubrieron mis dones y quisieron matarme. El solo apareció en una nube de humo negra matándolos a todos y a mí solo un caramelo me regaló. De vez en cuando nos veíamos hasta que empezó a vivir junto a mí en donde quiera que fuera. Y ahora se preguntaran ¿Cómo no le tuviste miedo? Por supuesto que tuve miedo pero más miedo me daba la gente a esos que llamaban humanos ya que yo deje de verme como una de ellos. Solo tuve miedo un tiempo hasta tenerle confianza. Siendo el en ofrecerse a enseñarme a defenderme. Todo siguió así hasta que descubrí mis sentimientos y lo demás es historia.

La tristeza que desapareció cuando estaba con Slender regreso de golpe y con una carga extra: Ira. Me mantuve escondida mientras ellos murmuraban no sé qué cosa. Trate de escuchar algo cuando una voz siniestra me susurra:

—Go to sleep—dijo seguido de un dolor punzante en el hombro. Como auto reflejo grite de dolor y sin medir mi fuerza golpee al sujeto mandándolo lejos. Sin importarme lo demás Salí corriendo tan rápido que el camino se volvió solo una mancha borrosa. —Ese tipo está loco—dije agitada en la puerta de mi casa.

Entre rápido a mi cuarto y fui directo al baño. Allí tenía material quirúrgico pero lo único que pude hacer fue verter alcohol a mi espalda.

—Joder, la madre que lo pario, esto duele—grite.

Me volví a mirar en el espejo y lo juro, me hubiera muerto allí mismo del susto si no fuera porque ya conocía a Slender . Se me hizo extraño verlo en un tamaño más… compacto.

—ese bastardo de Jeff—dijo en un rugido. Se nota a leguas que está bastante enojado. —ven te curare esas heridas—dijo señalando la cama.

—Aquí están los materiales de curación—dije señalando la caja en el lavamanos.

—No será necesario—dijo seguro.

Me confundí pero confié en él y me senté en la cama. Él puso su mano sobre mi herida. Una pequeña luz empezó a aparecer hasta cubrir toda mi espalda. Al cabo de cinco minutos la luz ceso y con ella el dolor.

Me levante y fui corriendo a verme en el espejo; Cuando lo hice nada no había ni siquiera una cicatriz igual que…

— ¡Slenderman! —Grite furiosa al salir del baño— ¡tú! —Lo señale con el dedo— ¡Desde cuando me conoces, no, mejor me explicas como te colaste en mi habitación hace dos días! —grite aun furiosa acusándolo.

Estaba cabreada, sí, realmente estaba cabreada. Si realmente me estuvo vigilando eso explicaría la sensación que he estado teniendo el último año.

—Si te eh vigilado pero solo para protegerte—dijo—y no lo pude hacer bien—dijo tocándome suavemente el brazo—¿Quién fue el bastardo que te lastimo? —dijo furioso.

—Porque te preocupas por mí no soy importante—dije triste bajando la cabeza.

—tu eres importante para mí y lo serás siempre—dijo levantando mi cara— y además ya recibiste mi carta—dijo.

La carta ¿cuál carta? No me digas que…la carta esa de amor era realmente para mí. Mi cara se puso roja.

—La carta era tuya—dije avergonzada —porque escribiste todo eso—dije. No quería ilusionarme con el amor otra vez.

—Porque con el tiempo te amé, porque con el tiempo te adore y con el tiempo aprendí lo que es el amor—dijo tímidamente.

—No creo poder corresponderte ahora mismo pero lo intentare—dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Ahora tu dime quien te hirió —me dijo.

—Fueron dos sujetos, con máscaras—dije pausadamente —uno traía una máscara blanca con rasgos negros y otro una máscara negra con expresiones tristes—Al decir lo último él se tensó—ellos me dijeron que me alejara del bosque ¿Slender que pasa? — pregunte con miedo al ver como se estaba transformando. Tentáculos negros salieron de su espalda, sus largas manos se convirtieron en garras y una boca llena de dientes afilados cubría su rostro inexistente.

Retrocedí inmediatamente cubriéndome la cara con mis brazos. El miedo se apodero de mí y al parecer él lo noto calmándose.

—Lo siento pero castigare a los que te lastimaron—dijo antes de desaparecer.

¿Qué estará planeando?


	6. Reencuentro parte 2

_**Hoy me dio la gana de subir dos capítulos seguidos por que me dije a mi misma porque no? Ademas de que ya vi que a algunas les agrada mi fic y no quiero defraudarlas.**_

Capítulo 5 parte 2

Reencuentro

P.O.V Jack

Después de muchos años, regrese a esta ciudad. No tiene nada importante pero su bosque es otra historia. Llegue a la creepyhouse, tan tenebrosa como cuando me fui. Abrí la puerta y de inmediato había cabezas asomándose a ver al intruso.

—Vaya, vaya miren lo que el infierno nos escupió—dijo una voz burlona. Sin siquiera voltear a verlo dije:

—Jeff tan amable como siempre—dije cargado de sarcasmo—estoy buscando a Slender—dije serio.

Sentí un jalón en mi pantalón y baje la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba: Sally

—Slender me dijo que iba al carnaval, no le digas que yo te dije—me susurro en el oído. Yo solo asentí.

—Te ayudare a buscarlo—dijo Jeff—tengo que preguntarle algo—dijo saliendo de la casa.

Salimos en dirección del carnaval. Llegamos a la entrada y allí nos separamos, en una de mi pequeña búsqueda creí ver a Susana, pero eso era imposible ella debe de estar en otro lugar a salvo y no en una ciudad llena de maniáticos. Iba a seguir a esa mujer y matarla por el simple hecho de ser idéntica a ella pero Slender me encontró y tuve que dejar la diversión para más tarde.

—Me buscabas—dijo él.

—Quería pedir permiso para alojarme temporalmente en tu casa—dije con indiferencia.

— ¿y tú circo?—preguntó.

—Quise darme un descanso— dije sonriendo.

—Como quieras—dijo sin emoción—ya sabes dónde está tu habitación—me dijo desapareciendo.

Me había alejado del Carnaval pero recordé que tenía que decirle una información bastante importante así que regrese. Sin pena alguna lo estuve llamando a todo pulmón, seguido sin aparecer hasta que lo encontré.

—Slender olvide decirte que Zalgo está rondando por esta zona—le alerte.

—Ya hace poco apareció dando problemas, ya lo pondremos en su lugar—dijo algo tenso.

—Me iré a divertir un poco, eh encontrado un juguete nuevo—dije con una sonrisa perversa.

Ya iba a retirarme cuando los dos oímos un grito de mujer seguido de un golpe sordo. Voltee a ver a Slender pero ya había desaparecido. Odio cuando hace eso. Fui en dirección del sonido (que no era muy lejano) que cuando llegue vi a Jeff enterrado en medio de un árbol inconsciente y Slender parado junto a un pequeño charco de sangre.

De un momento a otro sentí la furia de Slender. Cuando aparece una boca llena de dientes afilados en Slender quiere decir que esta extremadamente enojado. Lo vi enrollar sus tentáculos alrededor del cuerpo de Jeff y sacudirlo violentamente hasta hacerlo despertar. El sonido que salió de su boca fue tan escalofriante que hasta a mí me llego a asustar.

— ¡Que fue lo que le hiciste Jeffrey Woods! —dijo en un siseo terrorífico.

Vi terror en los ojos de Jeff. Él y yo sabíamos que nunca usaba nuestros verdaderos nombres a menos que hubiésemos roto alguna de sus reglas.

—A quien te refieres—tartamudeo Jeff. Realmente estaba muy asustado.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la chica que estaba justo aquí?! —dijo señalando el charco de sangre.

—Ahhh la tipa esa—dijo juguetonamente— estaba espiándolos asi que la apuñale—dijo para cambiar su rostro a uno furioso— La muy zorra tiene una fuerza monstruosa y— no termino de decir cuando Slender lo había lanzado brutalmente hacia el mismo árbol.

—¿Donde esta? — pregunto aun enojado.

—No lo sé, perdí el conocimiento cuando me golpeo —dijo adolorido y tratando de levantarse en vano. Slender se fue y no me quedo de otra más que llevar a Jeff a la Creepyhouse.

—¿Quién será esa chica para poner a Slender así? —me pregunte en voz alta.

—Tal vez y es la zorra de la que se enamoró— dijo.

Eso me sorprendió .Me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de él; Slender enamorado eso tenía que verlo, será un show. De cualquier modo sigue pendiente la búsqueda de mi nuevo juguete ¿Dónde encontrare uno interesante?


	7. Caminos cruzados

Pesadilla Traviesa

Capítulo 6

Caminos Cruzados

P.O.V Jack

Lleve a Jeff a su cuarto y lo deje allí descansando. Baje las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal. Slender tiene una mansión tan grande que cada creepy tiene su propia habitación. Me senté en el sofá observando los movimientos de la sala.

Sally jugando videojuegos con Ben. Masky y Hoodie discutiendo sobre no sé qué asunto. Al otro lado de la sala Eyeless Jack comiendo riñones cual palomitas fueran viendo a los dos antes mencionados pelearse sobre una carpeta y Smile Dog mordiendo una mano cercenada. Me iba a ir cuando algo golpeo mi cara. Gruñendo me quite lo que me golpeo y veo que es la carpeta que sostenía Masky antes. Mire al par:

—¡Qué diablos les sucede! — grite.

—Nada—dijeron inocentemente—Danos la carpeta—dijo Hoodie.

Se los di sin ver que contenía la dichosa carpeta. Camine directo a la puerta cuando sentí venir la furia de Slender. Algo no iba bien. Fruncí el ceño y regrese a la sala solo para encontrar a Ben abrazando a Sally, a Jack preocupado (aunque tiene mascara lo sé) y a Slender estrangulando a sus proxys.

—¡Slender basta los vas a matar!— exclamé. Lo que dijo a continuación dejo a todos confundidos y desconcertados.

—¡Les pedí protegerla! —grito enfurecido—¡Como se atrevieron a lastimarla! —furioso los lanzó al suelo—¡Si vuelven a tocar a Susana los mato aunque sean mis proxys! —les grito volviéndolos a tomar con sus tentáculos y lanzándolos por la ventana. De qué diablos habla.

La ventana y parte de la pared había sido destruida; bajo los escombros visualice abierta la carpeta de ellos. La tome y lo que vi me helo la sangre. Un pequeño informe personal y no de cualquier Susana, MI Susana. Adjunto a los archivos había una foto de ella. Había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niña que conocía ahora era una mujer hermosa pero lo que me confundió fue el cambio que mostraron sus ojos.

Unos alaridos de dolor me hicieron desviar mi atención a lo que estaba sucediendo allá afuera. Slender los estaba literalmente masacrando a golpes. Allí fue que como un golpe bajo, entendí lo que sucedía: Slender estaba detrás de ella, mi pequeña. No puedo créelo él está enamorado de ella, mi esfuerzo por apartarla del peligro fue en vano. Recordé que tanto Jeff, Masky y Hoodie la hirieron, mis ganas de matar resurgieron como nunca antes.

Salí corriendo hacia ellos tres y le arranque de golpe a los dos chicos de él. Tal vez pensaron que los había salvado pero que equivocados estaban. Los iba a torturar hasta hacerlos suplicar por sus vidas.

Fin P.O.V Jack

P.O.V Slender

Después de haber oído a Susana salí hecho una furia. Les pedia todos no acercarse a su casa y a mis proxys les ordene protegerla en caso de que yo no estuviera cerca. Que les habrá incitado a herirla.

Llegue directamente a la sala viendo a Sally jugar con Ben y a un Jack divertido comiendo riñones mientras veía el espectáculo que se montaban ese par. Los tome a los dos con mis tentáculos del cuello casi asfixiándolos. Sally se asustó por mi repentino enojo y Ben la abrazó. Jack solo se quedó tenso en su lugar.

—¡Slender basta los vas a matar! —me grito Laughing Jack.

—¡Les pedí protegerla! —grite—¡Como se atrevieron a lastimarla! —furioso los lance al suelo—¡Si vuelven a tocar a Susana los mato aunque sean mis proxys! —les grite.

Los volví a levantar solo para arrogarlos fuera de la casa a través de la ventana destrozándola y de paso parte de la pared.

—Les di la tare amas importante de todas: protegerla—grite lanzando a Masky a varios metros mientras le rompía la pierna a Hoodie —¿Por qué la atacaron? —pregunte enojado.

—¡Porque ya no eras el mismo! —me grito Masky—te habías enfrascado alrededor de esa chica que ya no matabas como antes—dijo con odio.

Era cierto, ya no era tan sanguinario. Pasaba más horas mirando a escondidas a Susana que prácticamente ellos hacían todo mi trabajo. Me sentí culpable había descuidado a todos por ella. Los levante para llevarlos a curar pero Jack me los quito de golpe alzando a cada uno con sus garras.

—Díganme par de sabandijas, de quien fue la idea de golpear a mi pequeña Susana— pregunto colérico y atemorizante.

Sin esperar respuesta los atravesó con las garras afiladas .Un momento ¿Jack conoce a Susana? y ¿porque le dice pequeña?

—¿Cómo conoces a Susana? — pregunte con seriedad.

—Todo el sacrificio que hice para que fuera normar se fue al carajo— mascullo. Me señaló — Mas te vale mantener esas manos alejadas de ella—dijo—y a ustedes vuelvan a tocarla y los matare antes de que parpadeen—dijo señalando a mis proxys desapareciendo en una nube negra de humo.

Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, pero antes tengo que curar a este par o morirán desangrados.


	8. Hijo

Pesadilla Traviesa

Capítulo 7

Hijo

P.O.V Susana

Habían pasado varios días desde mi encuentro con Slender y ya no tenía la misma sensación de acecho que antes y comienzo a creer que es Jack, lo dijo por las serpentinas, confetis y globos que encuentro en mi casa al llegar de trabajar.

Hoy saldré de viaje a enfrentarme un poco a mi pasado además de visitar a mi mejor amiga Vio. Ella vive en Florida cerca de Orlando.

Cerré todas las ventanas y puertas con seguro y salí directamente al aeropuerto. Fueron unas horas de lo más insoportables sumándole una señora que no dejaba de hablar sobre famosos. Estuve a punto de cortarle la lengua cuando aterrizamos para su suerte. Tome un taxi y llegue a una modesta casa azul crema de un solo piso. Toque el timbre y no tardaron mucho en abrirme. Una chica de cabellos azabache hasta los hombros, pálida, de expresivos ojos azules con un toque de gris me observaban .Vio no ha cambiado en mucho tiempo. Me dedico una sonrisa y no pude más que abrazarla y llorar de felicidad. Si, era bueno regresar aunque con ello me ponga como una maldita magdalena llorona.

— ¡Vio cómo te extrañe! —le dije soltándola.

—Yo también, además de que hoy es nochebuena y estaba a punto de llamarte por el skype para saludarte—

—Aunque siempre hablemos por skype no es lo mismo—hice puchero—además ya quería verlos a los dos—

—él te extraña mucho quiere verte—dijo.

—Por eso viene, ya conseguí acomodarme en la ciudad y aunque no es como aquí no hay tantos problemas—.

—Pasa ya estábamos a punto de comer—dijo guiándome al comedor.

—¡Mami! —grito un niño pequeño de 2 años, cabello negro, ojos achocolatados y piel pálida montado en su sillita de comer.

Aquel pequeño era quien me había hecho levantarme de los escombros de mi derruido corazón y seguir adelante.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? —dije abrazándolo y recibiendo un sonoro beso lleno de baba.

—Tu hijo es un latoso de primera—dijo dándole una suave caricia en la cabeza—pero eso no le quita lo adorable—se quedó en silencio un momento—porque no vamos a dar un paseo al parque después de comer—.

Vio era hiperactiva, sabía que no se podía quedar quieta por mucho tiempo así que le dije que sí.

Salimos y solo caminamos unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a un enorme parque lleno de árboles y juegos infantiles haciéndome recordar mi querido parque de terror. Niños gritaban y corrían por todos lados, unos jugaban en el tobogán, otros en la caja de arena y otros pocos en los columpios.

—Vio muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de Samuel en mi ausencia—dije apenada—ya sé que no es lo mismo cubrir sus necesidades y solo verlos por videollamadas—suspire—pero quería asegurarme de que la ciudad de mi padre fuera segura para el—dije seria.

De día era una ciudad muy tranquila con ciudadanos muy éticos (en apariencia) pero de noche era otra historia. Todos los días ocurrían desapariciones en el bosque (ahora ya sé quién es el culpable) los asesinatos era el pan de cada día.

La mayoría de los muertos o no tenían riñones o tenían una terrible cortada en los labios simulando una enorme sonrisa con la firma de su autor: GO TO SLEEP.

No era un lugar normal donde criarías a tus hijos, pero bueno ¿Quién dijo que yo era normal? Agradecí tener por primera vez estos dones.

— ¿Cuándo te lo llevas—repuso ella.

—Mañana mismo si es posible— susurre.

—sabía que tarde o temprano lo harías— dijo dejando escapar una lagrima.

—Vio—sujete su mano— tu siempre serás su tía no importa que—

—Susana yo…—dudo un segundo—¿Qué paso con el padre de Samuel? Nunca lo mencionaste ni siquiera a tu padre —

Esa pregunta me dejo literalmente tiesa, desprevenida era un tema que no me gusta tocar.

Vio sabia de mis dones y nunca me señalo con el dedo aun sabiendo mi pasado incluyendo a Jack omitiendo la parte de que era un payaso asesino.

—Recuerdas que te hable de mi amigo Jack— asintió—pues no puede olvidarlo y trate de sustituirlo con otro hombre. —Suspire y mire a mi hijo—una cosa llevo a la otra y acabe embarazada—

— ¿Y dónde está él? — hizo la pregunta que ya esperaba.

—En cuanto lo supo salió huyendo como el cobarde que era—dije tratando de parar las lágrimas de rabia que corrían por mi rostro. —

— ¿Qué bastardo? ¿Dónde está para darle una paliza? —grito furiosa causándome risa. — ¿Sabe qué? No importa él se está perdiendo de dos tesoros— dijo abrazándome.

—Sabes que pude matarlo pero no me iba rebajar a su nivel—me soné la nariz— ahora tengo a quien proteger y de no me arrepiento ya que me dio algo con que levantarme—dije orgullosa.

Al día siguiente ya tenía todos los papeles listos para regresar a mi casa.

Le prometí a Jack no usar mis habilidades enfrente de otras personas pero ahora tengo a quien proteger y no dudare en utilizarlos. Solo espero poder utilizarlos sabiamente.


	9. Cartas

**Joder que ya se que me eh tardado pero eh estado ocupadísima y ademas de que no eh podido escribir uno de los capítulos por falta de tiempo y de que como siempre se me va la olla y no escribo nada, ademas de que las buenas ideas me vienen justo antes de dormir cuando ya estoy apunto de cerrar el ojo, pareciese que mi cerebro esta en mi contra T_T por eso siempre dejo la libreta en donde escribo a un lado de la bendita almohada.**

**Quiero agradecer a javiescritoraylectora, Chica sudadera, moontse, loki, Sumire2323,Prisionerafatal, Rin animanga por empezar a seguirme no saben lo feliz y agradecida que estoy con ustedes, ademas de que me lleve hace tiempo de que YueMoonLuna me sigue y eso me pone aun mas contenta porque es una de mis autoras favoritas UN BESO PEQUEÑA MOON **

**Capítulo 8**

**Cartas**

**P.O.V Slenderman**

Tenía previsto visitar a Susana después del incidente con Jack pero un ataque sorpresa de Zalgo cambio mis planes. Dejo malheridos a todos y no me dada abasto en curarlos.

Por su seguridad no debo de acercarme a ella en un buen tiempo. Necesito e ingeniármelas para estar comunicado con ella pero como…

**P.O.V Susana**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Samuel vive ahora conmigo. Tuve un poco de dificultades ya que él quería dormir en mi cama pero lo acostumbre a dormir en el dormitorio que le había preparado.

Ni Slender ni Jack han hecho presencia en esta casa y eso está bien por la seguridad de Samuel.

Algo curioso paso al día siguiente de llegar a la casa. Recibí una carta, pero no una cualquiera. En ella contenía una declaración de amor para mi firmada por un tal Mark. De esa carta le siguieron varias una cada día. No les tome importancia pero con el pasar de los días estas cartitas no hacían más que hacerme suspirar o sonrojar.

Decidí ala semana antes de dormirme dejar una carta en la que trate de comunicarme con él, quería saber quién era y como me conocía.

Era una tonta si pensaba que recibiría una respuesta pero sorprendentemente me respondió.

Me comento que me conoció un día en el que pasaba por mi casa y quedo enamorado de mí al poco tiempo.

Desde ese día intercambiábamos cartas comentando nuestros gustos y hasta recetas de cocina ¿raro no? Supe que le gustaba tomar paseos en el bosque, lo cual me pareció raro ya que vive Slenderman allí. Tiene un buen gusto por la música clásica y por los libros en especial los de autores como Shakespeare o más modernos como José Saramago cosa curiosa porque a mí también me gustan. Me conquistaba de a poco con sus románticas poesías.

—Ese hombre sabe cómo hacerme sonrojar— reí tontamente.

Hoy no recibí carta alguna por lo que me entristecí — Tal vez tuvo un problema—pensé.

Mientras terminaba de preparar la comida, deje a Samuel en el patio trasero con sus nuevos juguetes.

Al cabo de un rato no escuche el bullicio que regularmente hace al jugar, lo busque en el patio, por todos lados sin encontrarlo.

—Samuel, donde estas cariño—dije sin obtener respuestas.

Fije mi vista en algo que había pasado por alto. La puerta trasera que da al bosque estaba abierta.

—No puede ser— susurre angustiada.

Palidecí con solo pensar que estaría vagando solo por el bosque pero porque habrá salido. Desesperada con mi velocidad peine la mayoría del bosque.

—Como le pase algo no me lo perdonare jamás— pensé.

Pase por un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas por donde escondido por algunas ramas se encontraba un camino. Mi instinto me dijo que siguiera ese rumbo.

No llevaba ni un tramo cuando lo oí llorar lastimosamente. Avance más rápido solo para encontrar al mismo sujeto que me apuñalo en el carnaval alzando su cuchillo contra Samuel.

—¡No! —Grite desviando su atención—tócale un pelo y te mato—señale.

Me miro sorprendido, pero había algo más. Locura enferma, oscura y fría como el hielo y apenas un atisbo de dolor y tristeza.

—No creo poder razonar con el—pensé.

Reía como el loco que es y sin piedad lanzo el cuchillo sobre mi niño. Sin pensármelo hice de barrera recibiendo el filo sobre mi espalda. Grite de dolor. Me gire en un movimiento brusco soltándole tal puñetazo que lo mande literalmente volando a una mansión oscura y lúgubre que no había visto antes.

Me arrodille a pesar del dolor y abrase a mi pequeño que no dejaba de llorar.

—Ya pasó, mama está aquí— dije consolándolo.

—Maldita perra—grito el sujeto levantándose de la casi destrozada pared.

—Que pretendías hacer sucio bastardo—grite enojada.

El solo reía maniáticamente. —Lunático— pensé. Me pare poniendo a Samuel detrás de mí.

—Nada, solo que lo vi muy cansado y creí que sería bueno mandarlo a dormir—dijo cínicamente.

—Mami…tengo miedo—dijo aferrándose a mí.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que vi aparecer a Slender alzándolo en el aire con sus tentáculos al señor sonrisas.

—Bájame Slender, voy a matar a la zorra y a su crio—dijo encabronado.

—Bájalo ahora mismo para matarlo—grite.

—Nadie va a matar a nadie —aclaro—Jeff ella es especial, no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, su hijo también está incluido—le amenazo.

Bajo al tal Jeff y enfurruñado entro a la mansión dejándonos solos.

—Déjame curar esa herida—dijo serio.

Curo la herida como si no fuera nada.

— ¿Es tu hijo? —pregunto.

—Sí, lo es—lo mire—gracias por detenerlo o si no ya estaría muerto—

—Susana respóndeme con la verdad—dijo serio—¿porque no me temes como lo hacen los demás?¿porque no huyes o gritas al verme? quiero una respuesta sincera—

—¿Porque debo de tener miedo? haz estado cerca de mi todo este tiempo y no me has matado. Que seas diferente a mi o a cualquier otra persona y tengas gustos diferentes no es razón para temer—suspire—todos merecen respeto—

Tome en mis brazos a Samuel y tome la mano de Slender.

—Además de que me gusta estar cerca de ti— le sonreí.

—Eres mi ninfa—murmuro.

—¿Que dijiste?—pregunte atónita.

—Eres la ninfa que enciende la luz a este oscuro y muerto corazón—recitó.

No salía del asombro, esto es... vergonzoso. Sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza, eso que dijo es parte de una de las cartas de Mark.

—!Tu eres Mark!—grite señalándolo.

—Apenas te das cuenta, creí que adivinarías pronto al saber que me gusta pasear por el bosque— dijo decepcionado.

—!Como carajos iba a saber que eras tú!—grite avergonzada—¿Entonces todo lo que estaba escrito en las cartas era broma?—

—Todo lo que escribí es verdadero. Desde que te vi hace un año hiciste latir mi muerto corazón—dijo dulcemente—No espero que me correspondas, solo te pido que no te alejes de mi—sostuvo mi mano.

Esa declaración me hizo olvidar todo. Recordé nuestro primer encuentro, lo que senti al abrazarlo, lo que siento al estar a su lado. Me hace sentir protegida y hace que unas malditas moscas revoloteen en mi estomago.

Soltó mi mano al ver que no respondía y de apoco se alejo de mi.

—No—murmure—! No te vayas ¡— le grite corriendo hacia él.

—Me gustas—solloce—te quiero y estoy confundida por todo lo que me haces sentir— me aferre a su saco—Te conozco desde muy poco y me asustan esos sentimientos—

Debí parecer una niña asustada y llorona. Slender se aparto de mí limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Tómatelo con calma—agarró mi mano—yo esperare el tiempo que quieras—Asentí con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir a mi casa, Samuel y yo no hemos comido. Aparte de que no sé dónde diablos estoy gracias a que a este jovencito se le ocurrió salir al bosque—viendo a Samuel acusadoramente.

—Pasa a mi casa a comer yo después te llevo a tu casa—

—!Esa mansión es tuya!—

—Si, además de que algunas personas te deben una disculpa—murmuro.

—Pero si Jeff intenta algo lo mato—amenace.

El entro primero a "preparar" el terreno. Espere unos minutos hasta que me señaló que podía entrar. Lo que vi me dejo anonadada.


	10. La Creepyhouse

**Chicas perdón pero tuve que borrar el capitulo anterior y este para volverlos a subir de nuevo porque tuve un pequeño problemita...Una pregunta antes de que me pateen y se vayan a leer ¿de país me leen?**

**La Creepyhouse**

**Capitulo 9**

—Bienvenida a la Creepyhouse—dijo Slender al dejarme entrar.

Todo en el interior contrastaba con el exterior. Por dentro las paredes eran de un color crema. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, ni una mota de polvo había en el lugar.

Me llevo a una enorme sala de estar donde se encontraban varios chicos y unas chicas. Entre ellos divise al par de idiotas que me golpearon, a Jeff y Laughing Jack.

— ¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí? — grite señalando a los dos enmascarados.

—Ellos son mis Proxys y te deben una disculpa—dijo a modo de orden.

—Perdónanos por darte una paliza—dijo el de la máscara blanca.

—Y dejarte abandonada en el callejón—le siguió el del pasamontañas.

—Se suponía que tenían que vigilarte y protegerte pero hicieron todo lo contrario—dijo Slender.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —pregunte.

—Él es Hoodie—señalo al de la máscara negra—y yo soy Masky—les meti una buena hostia en la cabeza a cada uno—¡Oye! —me grito sobándose la cabeza.

—No les guardo rencor, pero si lo intentan otra vez—puse mi mejor sonrisa sospechosa— ir pensando donde estarán sus lapidas. Si no hubiera gente cuando me atacaron ahora mismo estarían tres metros bajo tierra—dije.

Se pudieron tensos. Creo que les di miedo.

—Él es Eyeless Jack—señalo Slender.

El tipo vestía una sudadera gris y pantalones negros con converse a juego, pero lo que más resaltaba de él era la máscara azul. Por donde deberían estar los ojos solo había cuencas vacías por donde derramaba un espeso líquido negro. Se me acerco y con un dedo toco varias veces mi estomago.

—¿Cómo están tus riñones?¿tomas mucha agua?¿me regalas uno? —pregunto.

OK este tipo está bien loco.

—Ya déjala—empujo a Jack—Hola soy Nina the killer, la pupila de Jeff. —dijo.

La chica era idéntica a Jeff solo que sus parpados estaban cosidos con hilo, de su cabello negro solo un mechón era fucsia. Vestía una sudadera morada y falda negra corta. Sus dientes eran puntiagudos dando una ligera apariencia de tiburón.

—Eres fascinante. — ¿Eh? — ¿Te gusta Slender? ¿Ya eres su novia? —pregunto.

Me sonroje como un tomate por la pregunta. Vi por el rabillo de lo ojo que L. Jack me miraba confundido.

—Yo…yo… aun no… quiero decir—estaba avergonzada.

—No es de tu incumbencia Nina—le advirtió Slender.

Se me acerco una niña de cabellos castaños y desordenados, tenía un vestido rosa y calcetines del mismo color. Me preocupe al verla ya que también estaba llena de raspones y el barro cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Había sangre escurriéndole por la cara y por sus raspones.

—¡Oh dios! Estas bien, déjame limpiar eso—deje a Samuel con Slender y con un pañuelo limpie su carita.

—Ella es Sally, puede parecer angelical pero es igual a nosotros—dijo Slender.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —

—Sé que me investigaste y deduzco que sabes lo que hago y por que llaman a este lugar el bosque del fin—

—Si lo sé y eso que tiene que ver con la niña—

—Que todo los aquí presentes incluidos ella—señalo a Sally— son asesinos—me aclaro.

—Pero si es una preciosidad—le jale y le bese la mejilla— ¿quieres ser mi amiga? —le pregunte.

—Y porque no mejor mi nueva mama—dijo inocentemente.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos. La niña parecía tener unos ocho años. Tengo un hijo de dos años uno mas no me hará daño.

—Si cariño ¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres tener una hermana mayor? —le pregunte a Samuel quien solo alzo sus bracitos hacia Sally—Yo creo que eso es un sí—dije riendo.

—Él es Ben—dijo Sally presentando a un niño de cabello rubio vestido como Link del juego de Zelda.

—Serias tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas—dijo.

Y a estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Sally se me adelanto.

—No seas pervertido ¡Es de papi Slender! —grito provocando que todos se me quedaran viendo.

—Como sea te presento al último de mis proxys Ti…—

No lo dejaron hablar porque un chico vestido de sudadera café y azul con pantalones de mezclilla le interrumpió. Tenía un bozal simulando una sonrisa y unos googles anaranjados en su cabello café desordenado contrastando con su pálida piel.

—Hola soy Toby Rogers pero todos me dicen Ticci Toby—dijo sacudiendo mi mano.

—Oh, mucho gusto Toby, soy Susana—dije zafándome de su agarre porque sentía que me quedaría sin brazo si no lo hacía.

—No me vuelvan a interrumpir—dijo enojado Slender. —El es Jeff pero ya lo conoces—.

—Para ti Jeff The Killer—me señalo— si no fuera porque le gustas al fideo ya te hubiera matado—dijo apuntando su cuchillo a mí.

—Jeff no me llames fideo…Joker—dijo riendo.

Jeff solo salió al bosque refunfuñando.

—Él es Bloody Painter, es muy callado así que no creo que te responda—dijo señalando a un chico de pantalón negro y bata azul. Portaba una máscara blanca en la que con sangre se dibujaba una sonrisa. Se acerco a mí quitándose la máscara.

—Helen, eres tu—dije sorprendida.

—Hola Susana—dijo sonriendo.

Chille de emoción y lo abrace dando salto con él.

—Maldito hijo de… donde diablos te habías metido. Cuando fui a buscarte supe de ese incidente así que te busque por todos lados pero no te encontré—dije sonriéndole.

—Sí, bueno ahora sabes que paso conmigo—dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Siempre serás mi hermano menor, por cierto un día te metiste a mi casa, ahora entiendo porque no me atacaste jajaja—

—¿Se conocen? —pregunto Slender.

—Nos conocimos cuando yo aun no era "normal", fuimos vecinos un tiempo hasta el dia en que ella se tuvo que mudar—dijo Helen.

—Seguido tenía que salvarlo de los matones—dije recordando que los pocos meses que conviví con él fueron los más agradables.

—Por cierto ese día que entre vi en tu cocina una foto que me llamo la atención—dijo mirando a L. Jack— quería preguntarte su origen—

Mierda ojala no sea la que estoy pensando.

—¿Cuál de todas? —pregunte nerviosa.

—Una foto en blanco y negro de un circo contigo y Lau…—

No termino de decir porque le interrumpí. Ok hoy es el día de no dejar a las personas hablar.

—Yo y un idiota que se metió en la foto—dije enojada viendo a Jack.

—De acuerdo—dijo arrastrando las palabras—me voy a conseguir más pintura( creo que quiso decir más sangre) nos vemos—se despidió saliendo al bosque.

—Wow esa es la primera vez que lo veo a Otis decir más de dos silabas—dijo Nina—¿Qué te traes con Laughing? ¿También a él lo conoces? —pregunto.

—Nos pueden dejar solos a los tres—ordeno Slender—Susana porque no dejas que Sally cuide un momento Samuel. No le pasara nada— se apresuro a decir al ver que iba a replicar.

—Está bien— suspire entregándoselo a Sally.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Jack comenzó a hablar.

—A pasado tiempo Susana, veo que ya eres madre. Como te ha ido —

—Y eso te importa— dije fríamente—porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se fue sin decir siquiera adiós—dije enojada.

Me dolía tenerlo cerca. Ya no sentía el amor que una vez creció en mi hacia él, ahora solo había resentimiento en mi corazón.

—Quería protegerte. Sabias que yo era peligroso y con ello el mundo que me rodeaba. No quería involucrarte—

— ¿Protegerme? Tienes suerte que no te deje inconsciente de un golpe. Con solo conocernos ya me había involucrado contigo, fuiste tú quien me enseño a defenderme y a usar mis dones—mi enojo iba en aumento—y saliste huyendo cuando te dije "eso" —le grite aun más fuerte.

—Lo admito—alzo ambas manos—tenía miedo de lo que pudiera resultar, fui un idiota y quiero remediarlo— suplico.

—Ya es tarde ahora. Sea lo que sea que haya sentido ya no existe— grite.

—Si lo creo ya que ahora andas detrás de Slender—murmuro. —Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella, no quiero que nada le pase—señalo a Slender.

—Yo soy igual de fuerte que tu o ya lo has olvidado. Se defenderme gracias a ti. Piensa lo que quieras me interesa una mierda—voltee a ver a Slender— Me llevas a casa por favor— casi le rogué.

Con uno de sus tentáculos me sostuvo por la cintura y me llevo a una habitación de color rosa lleno de peluches (la mayoría sin cabeza). Allí estaba Sally jugando con Samuel.

—Hola Sally. Cariño es hora de irnos despídete de tu hermana—le dije a Samuel.

Aun estaba colgada del tentáculo de Slender y creo que eso les hizo gracia a los dos por que se rieron como tontos los dos.

—Sally eres bienvenida en mi casa siempre, solo avisa a Slender donde estarás—

Diciendo esto Slender tomo con otro tentáculo Samuel y un segundo después nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa con Slender a tamaño humano.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tenias con Jack?— intuí por su tono de voz que estaba celoso.

—¿Por qué? Estas celoso —pregunte—Es una larga historia. Te la cuento si te quedas a comer con nosotros —le ofrecí.

El asintió dejando a mi hijo en un sillón y yo fui a la cocina a calentarla. Tenía curiosidad por como comería. Sorprendentemente tenía boca. Primero una fina línea se le dibujo por el rostro que cuando la abrió dejo entrever una hilera de filosos dientes puntiagudos.

—Wow ¡Genial! —dije asombrada.

—¿Genial? Y yo que creí que saldrías corriendo—dijo riendo.

Después de eso la comida fue muy tranquila. Mi hijo le agradaba cada vez más a Slender. Samuel se quedo jugando en su cuarto para no tener interrupciones. Lo conduje a mi biblioteca personal. En esta, había tres libreros con un pequeño escritorio y dos sillones uno frente al otro. Cuando entro vi que se tenso al ver el cuadro que adornaba el lugar.

—¿Por qué tienes esto? —señalo.

—Mi padre adoptivo lo pinto cuando yo tenía 15 años—dije admirando el cuadro.

Era un demonio negro y rojo. Con ojos rojos como la sangre y siete bocas, algunas de ellas en el torso. De su cabeza salían dos enormes cuernos negros. En si, el cuadro destilaba maldad pura.

—Mi padre lo llamo Zalgo y que de una de sus bocas anunciara el fin de los tiempos. No quise deshacerme del cuadro así que lo conserve aquí ¿Por qué ¿—dije curiosa.

—Por nada, pero creo que deberías de quemar un cuadro como ese—dijo serio pero no le tome importancia.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y le relate toda mi historia incluyendo a Jack y mis sentimientos. Todo lo escucho atentamente.

—Ahora entiendo. En ese tiempo Jack llego abatido y triste. Todos le preguntamos qué sucedía pero él se limito a decir que ella estaba a salvo ¿Esa persona eras tú? verdad— dijo afirmando.

—Lo único que siento por el ahora es rencor—dije incomoda.

—Aun falta algo, no me has contado sobre el origen de Samuel ¿Qué fue del padre de él?—

Si algún día quería sacar a la luz esto, seria hoy.

—Yo aún seguía queriendo a Jack, así que trate de sustituirlo y en consecuencia acabe embarazada. Cuando lo supo huyo como un cobarde sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. —Sonreí al recordar lo siguiente—Luego de eso mi padre me dio un largo sermón —suspire levantándome del sillón. Me sentía intranquila al contarle todo eso.

—En todo caso su nacimiento me hizo darme cuenta que no valía la peña seguir llorándole a alguien que te olvido. Seguí adelante por el—dije orgullosa.

—Yo no te olvidare—dijo—Dame solo una oportunidad, es todo lo que te pido—

Este hombre sí que era un cabezota, terco e insistente.

—Está bien, pero no puedo llegar tarde a casa— dije resignada.

—Paso por ti a las 7:020 p.m. ponte algo cómodo, nada de faldas y tacones—se levantó y junto con sus manos nuestras cabezas—nos vemos mañana Susy—susurro. Desapareciendo dejándome ansiosa y feliz por lo que se avecinaba mañana.

Contemple el cuadro de Zalgo antes de salir de ese lugar. Cada vez que lo veo me da una sensación de ya haberlo conocido, cosa imposible.

El resto del día se me paso volando aparte por el hecho de que no había ido a trabajar ese día pero me excuse por la desaparición de Samuel, pero no me salvo de un regaño por parte de mi jefe.

Al día siguiente antes de ir a trabajar deje a Samuel con su niñera Jenny. Ella era una chica de 15 años recién cumplidos. Cabellos castaños y ojos cafés claros recordando al capuchino. Muy responsable, se ganó mi confianza muy pronto. Ella se quedaría mientras mi CITA (que raro me suena).

Me dijo que vistiera cómoda así que opte por unos jeans flojos y una blusa rojo carmín de manga larga por si hace frio. Me calce mis botas marrones favoritas. Me peine dejando libre mis rizos y me maquille ligeramente solo con brillo labial y delineando mis ojos.

Salí al borde del bosque y espere a Slender quien no tardó en aparecer con su siempre impecable y elegante traje.

—Tan guapo como siempre—adule.

—Y tú tan hermosa cada día—dijo regalándome una rosa blanca.

—Adonde iremos—pregunte.

—Confía en mí y cierra tus ojos—

Los cerré y sentí enroscarse un tentáculo suyo alrededor de mi cintura seguido de un cambio de temperatura más fría que el de mi casa.

—Puedes abrirlos—dijo soltándome suavemente en el suelo.

M e quede en blanco al ver semejante paisaje. Reconocí de inmediato el lago cristalino en donde en la orilla se encontraba puesta una mesa. Estábamos rodeados de velas de varios tamaños y colores. Cada una desprendía un olor a vainilla ¡Casi igual al perfume que uso diario! Tengo que admitirlo Slener se esmeró en hacerlo romántico.

—¡Es precioso! Dime ¿De quién fue la idea? —dije divertida.

—Yo no necesite ayuda—le alce una ceja—está bien lo admito, Helen me ayudo—

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, nos atendió Toby vestido de camarero. Comimos un rico Salmón, bebimos un suave vino blanco y de postre una tarta de manzana. Hablamos de nuestros gustos, lo que nos disgustaba y de algunos temas banales y comunes.

—Ya es tarde, te llevo a tu casa—dijo mirando el cielo.

¿Tan tarde era? Mire el reloj y efectivamente era casi medianoche. Las mayorías de las velas ya se habían consumido. Le agradecí a Toby antes de estar de vuelta en mi patio con Slender.

—Gracias por todo, fue maravilloso—le bese la mejilla y el titubeo un poco.

—¿Susana? —

—Sí, ¿qué paso?—respondí.

Se me acerco y susurrándome al oído me dijo:

—Siempre estaré allí para ti, en las buenas y en las malas—

Luego de eso me robo un beso abrasador. Me quede en shock por un momento hasta que de a poco fui dejándome llevar devolviéndole el beso y apretándolo contra mí.

Sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo como llamas ansiosas de consumirse. Me sentía arder, un ardor que estaba yendo peligrosamente a cierta zona baja. Me faltaba el aire y él lo noto, separándose lentamente de mí.

—Lo siento, no debí hacer eso. Me pediste tiempo—dijo apenado.

—No pasa nada—dije en un jadeo— Nos vemos luego—dije y corrí entrando a la casa.

Le pague a Jenny y revise el cuarto de Samuel.

Me dormí con un solo pensamiento: Eso fue peligrosamente placentero.


	11. Sangre

**Hola chicas como les ha ido la semana me extrañaron pues yo si, la verdad la escuela me tiene un poco estresada con decirles que llevo toda la semana con terribles dolores de cabeza e insomnio U-U y no eh podido escribir con tiempo los demás capítulos. Hace unos días también sufrí lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer... que le corten mal el cabello ¡Me dejaron trasquilada! y como mi cabello es casi comparado con el de Hermione Granger tengo que volver a ir con otro estilista aunque... teniendo en cuenta las fechas podría irme disfrazada de la brujita Granger ;D pero noooooooooooo me disfrazare de Jeff ya hasta estoy practicando como hacer su sonrisa más natural.**

**P.D**

**De que se iran a disfrazar en Hallowen**

**Sangre**

**Capítulo 10**

Al día siguiente me levante de un humor de perros. Estuve casi toda la noche dando vueltas en la estúpida cama.

—Me cago en todo—dije al verme en el espejo.

Mi cabello parecía un jodido nido de aves y para colmo unas ojeras de campeonato. Me duche y me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca. También me calce unos cómodos zapatos negros de tacón bajo.

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana pero tenía que trabajar dejando a Samy con Jenny hasta mi regreso. Soy mesera en un pequeño restaurante de sushi y comida oriental y como solo trabajaba 6 horas no había mucho problema. Siempre le daba las gracias a Diego (mi jefe) por darme más tiempo con Samy. Es estricto pero comprensivo en mi caso.

Llegue y vi a una chica de no más de 18 años. Cabellos castaños, pálida y de bonitos ojos cafés. Vestía una blusa blanca junto con unos pantalones ajustados y zapatos negros. Sin duda la envidia de las chicas de su escuela.

—Buenos días Diana—salude al entrar.

—Buenas, y ¿ahora que paso para que faltaras ayer? —dijo ligeramente fastidiada ya que por mi culpa tuvo que hacer doble turno.

—A mi hijo se le hizo buena idea dar un paseo por el bosque ¡Casi me da un infarto!... ¿estas bien? —pregunte al verla palidecer.

—Si estoy bien, es solo que… ¿No le paso nada? —dijo cambiando el tema—Digo allí siempre desaparecen los niños y nunca se les encuentra. Seguro ya sabes la fama que tiene el bosque—dijo confiada.

—Sí y no le tengo miedo. En todo caso lo encontré cerca de un lago—

— ¡Pero si eso está en lo más profundo del bosque! ¿Cómo es posible que estén vivos? No lo tomes a mal pero es un milagro teniendo en cuenta que ese lugar esta infestado de lunáticos y asesinos—dijo anonadada— ¿No viste a nadie por allí? —pregunto curiosa.

—Te juro que en toda la búsqueda no vi ni el alma de alguien—mentí—pero cuando lo encontré lloraba mucho y señalaba a la nada—dije para no levantar sospechas.

—Eso es extraño—frunció el ceño— Todo aquel que entra al bosque sabe que no saldrá con vida…!Oh clientes¡—dijo al ver un grupo de personas entrar al lugar.

Después de eso tuve mucho trabajo. Muchos pedidos y tan poco tiempo y personal, incluso Diego atendió la caja registradora por lo que me pidió quedarme unas horas extras.

Salí hecha polvo, los pies me pesaban como plomo, no había parado en casi 12 horas y ya estaba ansiosa de regresar a casa.

Llegue pero todo estaba en silencio, por lo que me puse alerta a cualquier ruido. La casa estaba en penumbras por lo que prendí la luz encontrándome a alguien inesperado.

En la sala se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones L. Jack bañado en sangre y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Pensé lo peor, sabía por experiencia que esa sonrisa solo la hacía cuando se deshacía de algo que le molestaba.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Dónde está mi hijo y la chica que lo cuidaba? ¡Responde maldita sea! —grite histérica al ver que no decía nada.

Se levantó lentamente del sillón (dejando ver su imponente estatura) acercándose a mí. Con sus garras aun llenas de sangre acaricio mi mejilla.

—No debiste haber ido a esa cita, ahora ellos lo han pagado—dijo triste.

— ¿Qué? —dije sin aliento.

Corrí inmediatamente a la habitación de Samuel abriendo la puerta de golpe para encontrarme una escena macabra. Grite de horror al ver como el cuerpo de Jenny colgaba del techo por sus intestinos alrededor del cuello. Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y sus ojos habían sido extraídos y colocados en su boca. Aun goteaba sangre de su cuerpo formando un charco carmín bajo este. El brazo faltante estaba en el cesto de juguetes.

No pude evitar taparme la boca para no gritar aunque eso no me impidió llorar al ver como las paredes azules estaban salpicados de sangre y huellas de manos grandes y…y pequeñas.

Busque con la mirada a Samuel pero solo encontré su ropa desgarrada y húmeda de sangre. Grite desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Llore como nunca, sentía que mi corazón se volvía polvo.

—¡NO! —grite al punto de toser sangre.

Oí pasos acercándose a mí pero no me importo , simplemente el shock era tan grande que no me dejaba reaccionar hasta que supe quién me hablaba.

—Tu eres mía y de nadie más—dijo en mi oído.

Y como una bofetada haciéndome reaccionar, la ira comenzó a elevarse en mí, como si un volcán estuviera a punto de estallar. Voltee para encarar a Jack pero solo encontré una nube de humo negra en su lugar ¡El hijo de puta había huido!

Salí en dirección de la Creepyhouse a una velocidad vertiginosa derrumbando la puerta al entrar. Jeff fue el primero en llegar a ver qué pasaba, seguido de Nina, Ben, Sally y Eyeless Jack.

— ¿Pero a ti que cojones te pasa? —dijo Jeff.

— ¿Dónde está el bastardo payaso? —dije amenazante.

De pronto sentí una mano tocar mi hombro. Era Slender.

—¿Qué ha pasado por aquí? ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre? Susana ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto obviamente preocupado.

Y no pude más, simplemente estalle en lágrimas. Lo abrace y entre sollozos le conte lo que encontré en mi casa.

—Jack ha matado a mi hijo y se ha llevado su cuerpo—dije llorando.

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de perra y en cuanto lo encuentre va a conocer muy bien a a Kaname—pensé.

Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible o el penúltimo de mis dones se desataría y no sería muy bonito de ver. Ya sentía mi cabeza caliente y con un cosquilleo característico de este don caracterizando que muy pronto ya no sería la misma si no me controlaba.

—No si yo lo encuentro primero ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Slender a los chicos.

—Ahora entiendo porque estaba eufórico—murmuro Jeff.

—Vino a despedirse de nosotros y se fue un segundo antes de que llegaras—me dijo Nina.

Sally solo lloro y corrió a abrazarme.

—Escúchame. Regresa a tu casa y repórtalo a la policía para no levantar sospechas. Dile que llegaste de trabajar y encontraste la casa en ese estado. No digas nada más, de acuerdo—dijo limpiando mi cara.

—Pero debo buscarlo y matarlo— respondí.

—Lo buscare y lo traeré ante ti con vida—dijo besando mi frente—solo encargare de la situación en tu casa—

No me quedo de otra pero asentí.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, aunque tenga que usar ese don tendré la cabeza de ese payaso.


	12. Samael

_**Hola chicas como han estado me extrañaron, me eh tardado bastante en actualizar debido a que eh estado en un cursillo de una semana de ingles y déjenme decirles que es una ¡putada! aparte de casi reprobar, hacer berrinche y estar toda la semana con un jodido dolor de cabeza ¡perdí la carpeta donde tengo todos los capítulos hechos! Pero gracias a dios tengo un bendito respaldo en la computadora de mi trabajo.**_

_**Sin mas quito mis excusas y adelante con la lectura.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**P.O.V Slender**

Estaba paseando por el bosque cuidando que ningún humano profane con su suciedad estas tierras cuando sentí dos presencias parecidas a la de Zalgo. Esas presencias se dirigían a la Creeepyhouse. Me teletrasporté y una de las presencias más poderosas ya se había ido dejando a la más débil dentro de la casa. Tal vez y sea un sirviente de Zalgo pero no debo de subestimar a nadie y menos viniendo de él. Encontré la puerta de la entrada destrozada y me sorprendí al ver a Susana allí ¡Ella era la que emanaba ese poder sutil! ¿Pero porque?

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué estas llena de sangre? Susana ¿Qué te pasó? —dije preocupado.

Ella solo se soltó a llorar y me abrazo. Entre su llanto oí su historia. ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de #%*! No suelo pensar ese tipo de palabras pero no encuentro otra forma de describirlo.

—Jack ha matado a mi hijo y no conforme se ha llevado su cuerpo—dijo desolada.

Dejo de abrasarme y vi como su cabello se encendía en unas llamas escarlatas y sus ojos lentamente se combinaron con el color del fuego. Su presencia o espíritu comenzó a llenarse de hostilidad y su parecido con Zalgo iba en aumento ¡Qué diablos pasaba!

—No si yo lo encuentro primero ¿Dónde esta Jack? — le pregunte a los chicos que miraban incrédulos a Susana.

—Ahora entiendo porque estaba eufórico—murmuro Jeff.

—Vino a despedirse de nosotros y se fue un segundo antes de que llegaras. —dijo Nina respondiéndole a Susana.

Sally lloraba con fuerzas al oír la historia y corrió a abrazarla.

—Escúchame. Regresa y reporta eso a la policía, para no levantar sospechas diles que llegaste de trabajar y encontraste la casa en ese estado. No digas nada más, de acuerdo—Dije limpiando la sangre de su cara.

—Pero yo debo buscarlo y matarlo—dijo con voz demoniaca. Ya no reconocía su voz.

—Lo buscare y lo traeré ante ti con vida—le bese la frente, tal vez eso la tranquilice—Solo encárgate de la situación en tu casa—

El fuego que ardía en su cabello fue desapareciendo. Sus ojos volvieron a su color natural y la sensación de estar al acecho de Zalgo desapareció. Ahora realmente creo que ella tiene algo que ver con ese demonio. Cuando vi esa pintura sospeche de ella y de su padre, ¿Podría ser ella un aliado de Zalgo? ¿Pero cómo? Ningún humano puede permanecer cerca de él sin caer en la demencia y locura o el suicidio.

Susana se fue corriendo dejando una violenta brisa en su lugar. Todos en la sala nos mantuvimos en silencio, algunos se veía claramente confundidos y sorprendidos por el radical cambio de apariencia y actitud de ella. La conocían muy poco pero aun así el cambio fue demasiado para ellos incluso para mí. Pude percibir el enojo de Jeff, la desconfianza de mis Proxys —No me había dado cuenta que llegaron—la tristeza de Sally y la sorpresa de Jack, Nina y Ben.

—¡Que carajos fue eso! —Exploto Jeff— ¡Era como estar en presencia de Zalgo! Slender que significa esto—grito.

—Sus ojos rojos mostraban una sed de sangre que en nadie que he conocido la ha tenido—dijo Jack.

—Me gusta sus ojos—dijo burlón Ben para tratar de bajar la tensión en el ambiente.

—No estamos para tus estúpidas bromas Ben—le grito Jeff.

—Slender crees, en la posibilidad de que ella sea un aliado de él—pregunto Jack quien era el que se había tomado con calma la "demostración" de Susana.

—No lo sé—suspire internamente—Lo que si se es que ella ya ha visto a Zalgo—dije.

—Pero eso sería imposible—dijo Jack—Los humanos no soportan estar cerca de él, acaba locos o muertos. —

—No lo ha visto en persona. Su padre adoptivo pinto un cuadro de él. No sé qué relación tienen pero tengo que averiguarlo—explique.

—Donde está el padre de ella, tenemos que interrogarlo—dijo Masky.

—No es posible contactar con él ya que el falleció hace más de un año— le dije. — Aun así averiguare que fue eso—

—De todos modos no la quiero cerca de aquí—dijo Jeff.

—Ustedes tres buscaran a Jack en el bosque mientras yo lo busco en sus dominios—les ordene a Masky, Hoodie y Toby.

Me teletrasporté a un bosque aún más siniestro que el mío. Los árboles muertos y extrañamente negros yacían aun erguidos entre la densa y espesa niebla. Solo camine unos pasos para encontrarme en la entrada de un parque de diversiones destruido y oxidado. La naturaleza ya había reclamado cada rincón de este lugar con su enorme maleza y enredaderas.

Camine hasta la carpa principal del circo y al abrirla vi solo el centro iluminando una pequeña y grotesca montaña de cadáveres principalmente de niños que de las formas más atroces habían sido asesinados quedando lo que parecían masas de carne frescas y recién cortadas. Sus órganos estaban amontonados y muy bien ordenados. Los corazones a la derecha junto con los riñones y los ojos. A la izquierda estaban los pulmones, los intestinos y el páncreas. Todos los órganos alrededor de la pila de muertos.

Di un paso más y oí como alguien aplaudía efusivamente detrás de mí.. Al voltear vi a L. Jack entrar a la carpa.

—Veo que ya has admirado mi obra de arte—dijo con una voz ronca muy diferente a la usual.

—¿Quién eres y donde esta Jack? —pregunte calmado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy él? —dijo divertido.

—A mí no me mientes. Toda tu esencia está impregnada con el poder de Zalgo—dije.

—Nada perdía con intentarlo—se acercó más—Me llamo Samael, sirviente de Zalgo. — se presentó.

—¿Por qué estás en el cuerpo de Jack? —pregunte.

—A estas alturas ya debes de saber lo que hice—me miro de reojo—Jack se me resistió mucho pero lo dome, aún sigue llorando por lo que le hice al chico, no se supone que mata niños, porque se comporta así, no entiendo—

Un humo negro salió de la boca de Jack —quien cayó al suelo— tomando la forma de un hombre joven. Alto como de 1.90. Tiene una complexión fuerte y de ojos grises tan duros y penetrantes como carentes de vida. Su cabello negro como la noche contrasta con una piel inusualmente pálida (IMAGINENSE A DAMON SALVATORE). Parecía rondar los 25 pero dudo que esa sea su edad. Vestía un conjunto negro, desde el pantalón hasta la camisa pasando por la chaqueta de cuero.

Comenzó a arder en llamas casi coma las de Susana pero estas eran verdes una señal de que era un protegido de Belcebú un demonio a la par de Zalgo. Tengo que irme con cuidado y acabar rápido con él.

—Esa chica y su hijo son una amenaza para mi amo así que me decidí a acabar con ellos aunque… porque desperdiciar a una mujer de belleza inusual cuando puedo hacerla mía—dijo socarronamente.

Desplegué mis tentáculos contra el atravesándole el corazón. Inmediatamente sentí un ardor como un ácido corrosivo lo derretía. Aún seguía de pie sin inmutarse del enorme hueco que había en su pecho.

—Pensaste que sería tan fácil—dijo alzando la ceja— Déjame mostrarte el verdadero dolor—dijo haciendo aparecer una guadaña negra enorme y robusta.

Alzo el arma en mi contra con una velocidad desmesurada, quien de un par de tajos logro cortar mis dos brazos cual mantequilla fueran. Grite de dolor, trate de atraparlo con mis tentáculos pero igualmente el los cortaba.

—La chica será mía, no importa, su hijo desapareció antes de que le diera el golpe final, pero bueno nada es perfecto en esta vida, no crees—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente antes de cortar uno de mis pies y obtener otro grito de dolor.

No tengo otra opción, tendré que usar a mi demonio interno. Cree una barrera a mí alrededor protegiéndome de sus ataques temporalmente. Mis brazos y la pierna que fue cortada así como los tentáculos se regeneraron. Mi piel se agrieto cayendo a pedazos dejando ver un rostro de ojos negros y sin brillo. Una boca grande y de afilados dientes que te incitan el terror mismo. En ese estado puedo pelear contra demonios con facilidad y sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Bonita demostración pero ya debo matarte—gruñí—nadie se mete con mi Mujer!—

Quite la barrera y el rápidamente trato de cortarme la cabeza pero ahora su velocidad era como si fuera en cámara lenta. Desvié su ataque una y otra vez llenándolo de frustración. Con mi mano tome su cuello y con la otra arroje su arma hacia otro lado.

—Aunque estés bajo la protección de Belcebú y seas el sirviente de Zalgo nada me impedirá tu muerte—dije quitándole los brazos de un jalón.

Sus gritos eran música para mí. Ya iba a quitarle la cabeza cuando Zalgo apareció ante nosotros quitándome a su sirviente de mi poder y dejándolo tirando en el piso delante de él.

—Amo—susurro sin fuerzas Samael.

—¿Quién te ordeno atacar a la familia de Susana? —dijo con voz de ultratumba tan escalofriante que te mataría con solo oírla.

—Usted comento que ellos eran una amenaza, así que yo pensé que…que—balbuceo.

—Así tu…pensaste—le dijo—pensaste matar a los herederos—dijo con una suma frialdad.

—¿Qué herederos? Yo no se de—no termino de hablar porque su cabeza voló por los aires y su cuerpo yacio en el piso.

—Tú no tienes permitido pensar—dijo enojado.

Creo un portal rojo rodeado de fuego negro para regresar al infierno pero antes de irse dándome la espalda me dijo:

—Cuídala…por favor—dijo desapareciendo.

Zalgo nunca se va sin darme pelea y mucho menos lo he oído hablar de esa forma diciendo "por favor" qué diablos está pasando.


	13. Regresando a la vida

**Si ya se ¡joder! me tarde bastante pero ya que, estoy hasta el tope de clases y todas son de ****matemáticas, maldigo al cabronazo que invento las matemáticas y espero que se este revolcando en el infierno. Ademas de que eh tenido problemas personales que me han impedido subir mas capítulos. De todos modos no les quito su precioso tiempo a leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Pasaron 9 días desde la última vez que vi a Slender. Pase por toda una serie de interrogatorios, investigaciones, papeleos engorrosos e idas y vueltas a la estación de policías. Estuve como principal sospechoso el primer día pero luego se comprobó en la autopsia de Jenny que la hora de su muerte fue en el horario en el que me encontraba laborando por lo que se me descarto como culpable. También porque hubo otro indicio de que definitivamente no era yo, porque el modo en que fue asesinada Jenny coincidía con otras muertes que hubo en el día anterior en las ciudades cercanas.

Mi casa quedo restringida hasta nuevo aviso por lo que tuve que rentar un pequeño inmueble a las afueras de la ciudad a unos metros del bosque. El agente inmobiliario menciono que los antiguos inquilinos se habían ido al cabo de unos días por extrañas y terroríficas apariciones en los límites del bosque. Le dije que no había problema por lo que ese mismo día conseguí la llave de la casa.

Ese mismo día también renuncie a mi trabajo para tener más tiempo y buscar a Jack. Cada noche lo buscaba por la ciudad sin éxito. De vez en cuando me encontraba con Jeff o con Eyeless Jack quien era el único que me saludaba mientras que el otro se limitaba a gruñirme cosas inentendibles o me arrojaba en cuchillo.

Decidí molestar a Jeff, lo seguía en todas sus salidas y yo sabía que él me notaba. Lo seguía y observaba como seleccionaba a sus víctimas y mataba o simplemente se dejaba llevar por su locura.

Una noche en especial lo espere salir de la casa de una de sus víctimas para ver el resultado de su obra. Entre por la ventana por donde había salido Jeff, me encontré con una habitación muy bonita estilo victoriano pero las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre y en una pared la frase típica de Jeff: **GO TO SLEEP.**

Me acerque a la cama viendo el cuerpo inerte de una chica cubierta de sangre. Su pecho había sido apuñalado incontables veces y su boca tenía la característica sonrisa tallada de Jeff.

Pobre chica con lo bella que era. Su cabello plateado ahora teñido de rojo por su propia sangre. Su piel se había vuelto completamente blanca y carente del calor de la vida. Parecía no tener más haya de 19 años sino es que tenía mi edad. Sentí lastima por ella, como una persona tan joven con toda una vida por delante puede morir de esta manera.

Me pasee por su casa—que era pequeña— y en las paredes vi fotografías de ella y su familia. Dos niños al parecer gemelos y una niña un poco mayor que ellos a su lado junto con sus padres y la chica muerta. Se veían tan felices en ese picnic y ahora solo puedo imaginar sus rostros llenos de tristeza y desolación bañados en lágrimas.

Regrese con ella indecisa de lo que haré pero perder a Samuel me puso muy sentimental. Limpie toda la sangre del lugar, quite el cuerpo de la chica y lo lleve a la bañera. Cambie las sabanas y la puse a lavar poniendo nuevas sabanas en la cama. Volví al baño y sin pudor alguno la desnude viendo las heridas de su cuerpo. La bañe quitando la sangre seca.

Ahora venía lo pesado y peligroso, requería de toda mi concentración y fuerza de voluntad.

Concentre parte de mi energía interna en mis maños formando una especie de esfera de luz azul que no media más que una pelota de tenis pero muy poderosa. La introduje en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, este era el primer paso: **La regeneración.**

Todo daño recibido con anterioridad seria curado. Sus cortes y la herida en su boca se iban cerrando dejando unas pequeñísimas líneas rosas. Espere unos minutos para que el daño interno se recuperara para poder ir al segundo paso: **Hacer latir su corazón.**

Este paso era diferente ya que no se requería de mi energía, sino de en cambio necesitaba los sentimientos y las emociones que albergaba en mi propio corazón. Un paso en falso y podría perder parte de mi memoria.

El recuerdo de mi niñez, el abandono de Jack, la alegría de encontrar un amigo y padre, la felicidad de la llegada de Samuel a mi vida y el amor que empezaba a surgir por Slender. Todos los recuerdos llenaron mi pecho sintiendo un calor abrazador e insoportable que salió de mi pecho en forma de estrella blanca y tan brillante como un diamante.

La tome entre mis manos contemplando la belleza que emanaban mis sentimientos. Esta estrella la introduje lentamente ahora por la frente de su cabeza quien debía mandar la señal al corazón para latir.

Puse mi oído en su pecho esperando el aleteo. Uno, dos, tres latidos y después el alocado galope del corazón. Sonreí satisfecha por mi trabajo al ver como sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno, su piel blanca desapareció dándole color y el calor comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo. La cambie poniéndole lo primero que encontré, no quería que despertara sin ropa y piense que soy una pervertida.

El siguiente y último paso era el más peligroso: **Regresar el alma al cuerpo.**

El alma de los recién muertos no son nada amigables, aún tienen fresca en su memoria la causa de su muerte y al ser recientemente almas se sientes confundidos y culpables por dejar a sus seres queridos. Un cuerpo sin alma no es más que una marioneta y no puede sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, sería solo un cascaron vacío.

Tenía que buscar su alma y teniendo en cuenta que acaba de morir, su alma no debe de estar lejos. Mis ojos se tiñeron de un azul eléctrico para poder ver los espíritus errantes. La busque por toda la habitación sin encontrarla—nunca encuentro nada a la primera y eso me desesperaba— verifique el baño, la sala, la cocina y por último la habitación del final del pasillo.

Al entrar vi lo que era en realidad: el cuarto de un bebe. El lugar era increíblemente frio y en una mecedora estaba la chica balanceándose en ella quien miraba fijamente la cuna vacía.

—Hola—salude tímida pero ella no volteo.

Me acerque y pose mi mano en su hombro. Se sentía cálida. La vi llorar desolada viendo aun fijamente la cuna.

—Cómo puedes verme y tocarme, ya estoy muerta—dijo entrecortadamente—Ese monstruo me asesino a sangre fría—dijo enojada—además de que se llevó algo valioso para mí—

—Tu no estas muerta—le dije—tu cuerpo aún vive, pero si no regresas a él en este preciso momento—vi el reloj de mi mano—realmente morirás y créeme estar muerto es una puñetera inconveniencia porque nadie te vera y oirá—

—Nadie hace nada a cambio ¿Cuál es el trato? —dijo dudosa.

—El trato será que cuando yo necesite de ti tu tendrás que ayudarme, algo así como un sirviente—me detuve y vi su cara sospesando sus opciones—No te preocupes, no quiero sirvientes, pero es algo que viene con la vuelta al cuerpo, tu sigue con tu vida— le explique y vi su cara de alivio y asintió.

—Sígueme—dije guiándola a su habitación.

Entramos y me puse frente a la cama, le dije que se acostara sobre su cuerpo para poder ligar alma y cuerpo. Con una mano toque su frente y con otra mano toque su pecho.

—Piensa en lo que te hace feliz, en los recuerdos más bellos que hayas tenido—le dije.

Sentí como su alma y su cuerpo volvían a ser uno solo pero algo iba mal, ella estaba teniendo pensamientos negativos lo que impedía completar la unión.

—Vamos yo sé que puedes—sentí las gotas de sudor correr por mi cara, me estaba costando mantenerla unida—Piensa en tu familia, en tus amigos, en tu futuro—le dije exhausta.

Lentamente su mente se calmó dejándome unir tranquilamente su alma en un resplandor fugaz. —Por fin! Ahora tengo que esperar a que despierte y saber si realmente fue un éxito.

Ya pasaron 12 horas y la mujer dormida! Cuanto más se puede dormir, es desesperante estar al pendiente de esta chica. Mejor iré a asaltar su frigorífico y veré una película de niños—me gustan las caricaturas—. Casi al final de la película oí algo caer en la habitación—Ya era hora—pensé.

Entre y lo que vi me hizo agarrarme el estómago del dolor que me causaban las carcajadas que hacía. La chica parecía una borracha, no se podía sostener de sus pies y se caía a cada paso que daba. Me mandaba una mirada que si fueran cuchillos ya estaría desangrándome.

—Qué diablos me has hecho—me acuso.

—No…jajaja…no te preocupes, son los efectos secundarios, pronto desaparecerán. Vamos acuéstate otro poco—dije metiéndola en la cama.

—Gracias por lo que haz hecho—pregunto— Como te llamas—pregunto.

—Dime Susana y cuál es tu nombre señorita de mala suerte—le sonreí.

—Sarah, un placer—suspiro—Ya sé que es un poco tarde pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso, revivirme? —dijo débil.

—Es uno de mis dones o habilidades como quieras llamarlo. Fue muy arriesgado lo que hice, las almas de los recién muertos, en especial de muertes como la tuya no son tan amables como tú, tienden a atacarte—le explique.

Después de eso durmió así que le deje comida en la cocina y le deje una nota explicando que cuando quiera contactarse conmigo puede llamar al número que le escribí. Le recomendé cerrar las puerta y ventanas con seguro y si se puede con candado y que mantenga a la mano si es que en su cama el cuchillo más grande y afilado que tenga.

Después de dos días regresaría a mi humilde hogar a descansar pero eso parecía tener que esperar porque en la sala estaba Sally esperándome.

—Hola cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte.

—Papi Slender quiere verte ahora—dijo seria. ¿Qué habrá pasado? —


	14. ¿Interrogatorio?

**Capítulo 13**

**¿Interrogatorio?**

**P.O.V Susana**

Cargue a Sally en mi espalda y Salí a la Creepyhouse caminando. Pude haber llegado en pocos segundos pero regresarle la vida a Sarah me costó enormes cantidades de energía por lo cual me dejaba temporalmente sin poderes. Cuando llegamos todo estaba en un aterrador silencio.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —

—No lo sé —negó con su cabeza—tal vez estén en la sala—dijo.

Caminamos juntas a la sala y allí se encontraban todos, algunos sentados y otros parados. El ambiente era realmente tenso. Sus caras reflejaban seriedad—excepto Masky, Hoodie, E. Jack y Otis por sus máscaras—incluso la sonrisa eterna de Jeff ahora era una extraña mueca torcida. — ¿Qué carajos ha pasado? —pensé.

— ¿Qué carajos ha pasado? Encontraste a Jack—le pregunte a Slender.

—Sí, pero él no es el culpable—respondió serio.

— ¡Estas bromeando! Yo claramente lo vi esperarme en la casa ¡Él es el culpable de que mi hijo este muerto! —grite sintiendo hervir mi sangre de la rabia.

—Yo… no fui… el culpable—dijo una débil voz a mis espaldas.

Vi entrar a Jack con mucha dificultad. Solo vestía un pantalón negro y la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba vendado y con algunas partes empapadas de sangre. Por un momento me preocupe por el como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Tú hijo de puta! —Grite— ¡Que cínico eres! —Estuve a punto de golpearlo si no fuera por Slender que me atrapo con sus tentáculos.

— ¡Déjame matar a ese cabrón! —Grite retorciéndome como un animal débil.

—No te soltare hasta que nos escuches—dijo— ¿Qué más sabes de Zalgo? —

—A que te refieres—dije dejando de moverme—ya te había dicho lo que sabía. Es un personaje ficticio creado por mi padre. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —

—Zalgo es real, he peleado contra él durante mucho tiempo. Es realmente un demonio al que muchos le llaman…Lucifer—

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡Es una broma! —Dije enojada— Me estás diciendo que eh tenido la imagen de Lucifer en mí casa—Aun no me la creía—Y que tiene que ver ese "diablo" conmigo—

—No solo contigo tiene que ver con Jack—lo mire sorprendida—Un sirviente de Zalgo llamado Samael se apodero de su cuerpo usándolo como marioneta—

Me hervía la sangre al escucharlo. Quería golpear algo, lo que sea. Esa furia me llenaba de energía.

—¡Me estás diciendo que Jack fue tan débil como para dejarse apoderar! —ahora si ya no reconocía mi voz al gritar. Slender me dejo en el suelo.

—Samael era muy poderoso, incluso yo tuve un poco de problemas con el—admitió Slender defendiendo a Jack.

—¿Pero porque a mí? ¿Qué he hecho para que dañen a mi familia? —ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Samel no siguió ordenes de Zalgo por lo que directamente no ha sido culpa suya, pero él cree que ustedes dos son una amenaza para el—

Todos en la sala estaban a la espera de que yo diera una respuesta pero simplemente no sabía cómo alguien como yo puede ser una amenaza para alguien de inmenso poder. Otis se me acerco tocando mi hombro y de inmediato vi en su mirada tristeza y determinación.

—Zalgo es algo así como un dios de la muerte y todas las almas de los muertos llegan a él, no es así Slender—le miro y el asintió con la cabeza—es por eso que puedes ser una amenaza si usas ese "poder" —

—¡Pero no le hago mal a nadie y tú sabes bien que en solo unos pocos lo eh utilizado!—dije nerviosa, nadie sabía de ese poder excepto el.

—¡¿De qué están hablando?! Díganlo ahora! —dijo exasperado Jeff. (Cuando no)

—De esto—dijo Bloody.

—¡No lo hagas! —le grite pero fue en vano.

Se quitó su camisa dejando al descubierto su espalda y un tatuaje negro de extraños símbolos y palabras. Me tape la cara, realmente no quería ver eso y recordar aquel día pero fue imposible.

******FLASHBACK******

Ese día, ese preciso día no quise usar el transporte público por lo que camine a mi casa usando un sendero al lado del rio de la ciudad. Era de noche y extrañamente la luna resplandecía misteriosamente también poco me importaba que estuviera escasamente iluminado y tal vez con maleantes el lugar.

Ya estaba por salir de aquel lugar cuando oí gemidos agonizantes venir del rio. Pensé que era algún idiota que tuvo la mala suerte de ser asaltado pero rápido cambio mi pensamiento al reconocer el último grito lastimero.

Corrí asustada buscando a la persona y cuando lo encontré ya era demasiado tarde. Tirado en el suelo y con dos puñaladas en su estómago yacía el cuerpo muerto de Otis. Tenía claros signos de haber forcejeado por los golpes en su cara. Su mochila estaba un poco lejos de allí y había sido vaciada llevándose lo que contenía. Sí, él había sido asaltado.

No lo pensé dos veces y use ese método que solamente había experimentado una vez. Solo me faltaba su alma pero no tuve que buscar mucho pues se encontraba arrodillado junto a su cuerpo. Sus lamentos eran escalofriantes. Quise tocarlo pero me lanzo lejos de él y me arrojaba piedras y todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Yo esquivaba todo pero llego a cabrearme y le tome por la fuerza gritándole que aún no se podía ir y dejarme sola. Cosa que increíblemente lo hizo reaccionar.

—Perdóname por olvidar que aun en este mundo hay alguien que me quiere de verdad—dijo.

Traerlo a la vida me ocasiono estar en cama durante semanas ya que accidentalmente le di más energía vital de la necesaria. No me llevo al hospital porque sabía mi miedo a esos lugares.

Ese día cambio para nosotros dos ya que de ser amigos llegamos a querernos como hermanos. Le conté mi historia y le hice prometer nunca revelar el secreto.

******Fin del Flashback******

El único vestigio de que revivió está en su espalda. Es un contrato que nos une como ama y sirviente, claro que nunca eh usado ese derecho. Solo eh revivido a tres personas y esas tres poseen la marca en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Yo debería estar muerto y pudriéndome en una fosa pero esto—señalo el tatuaje—es el contrato que me permitió regresar a la vida. Seré su siervo hasta que muera—dijo mirándome.

Yo solo baje la cabeza, me sentía un fenómeno, un monstruo. Mis habilidades no son humanas y aunque este entre fantasmas y asesinos me siento fuera de lugar.

—Si su poder es revivir a la gente y siendo lo contrario de nosotros y Zalgo si representa una amenaza. Ella devuelve las almas que deberían llegar a Zalgo—dijo pensativa Nina.

—¡Soy un monstruo!Por eso mataron a mi hijo! —

—No eres un monstruo y tu hijo no está muerto—dijo débil Jack caminando lentamente hacia mí.

—¿Que quieres decir? —no pude evitar sentirme esperanzada.

—De algún modo logre recuperar temporalmente el control sobre mi cuerpo antes de que le hiciera un daño grave, sabía que él regresaría pronto por lo que lo lleve con un amigo que es doctor—dijo dejándose caer en una silla.

—Regrese al mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de recuperar el control para hacerle creer que el niño había desaparecido con algún poder heredado de ti—dijo jadeando y por el esfuerzo al parecer se le abrieron las heridas.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunte.

No lo parecía pero estaba preocupada, en el fondo nunca llegue a odiarlo pero seguía guardándole rencor.

—No lo creo. Ese bastardo me uso para su matanza personal y yo fui quien recibió todos los golpes y puñaladas—gruño.

—Donde está mi hijo tengo que ir por el—

—Está en Nueva York, mi amigo me ha ayudado cuando de alguna forma logran herirme. En estos momentos ya debe de estar sano tu hijo—

Sin importarme que me dijera donde estaba ya empezaba a caminar a la salida decidida a buscarlo por mi cuenta cuando un cuchillo pasó a toda velocidad cortándome la mejilla e incrustándose en la pared.

—No se les olvida algo, porque a mi no! —Dijo Jeff— ¡Cuál es tu puta relación con Zalgo! El día en que llegaste lloriqueando, tu presencia era parecida a la de él y no hacía falta tener la habilidad de Slender para saberlo. Tú sola te transformaste en una versión humanizada de Zalgo—dijo casi histérico.

Me paralice al escucharlo decir eso. Me deje al descubierto yo sola y por poco sale "ella". No me quedo otro remedio que decirles un poco sobre ese don.

—Yo solo tengo cuatro dones, la fuerza y la velocidad inhumana. Esos siempre han estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria pero lo de revivir personas no lo obtuve hasta después de ver a Jack. El último de todos es el más desastroso y el que más miedo me causa—dije sintiendo un escalofrió.

Jack me miraba confundido púes sabía que pocas eran cosas a las que les tenía miedo. Y los otros solo me miraban esperando mi respuesta. Aun los veía inseguros sobre mí, creo que piensan que soy un aliado de Él.

—Mi último don me hace transformarme en otro ser distinto al ser humano y me hace cambiar de persona—dije

—Era lo que habíamos visto ese día—pregunto E. Jack.

—No… lo que vieron ni siquiera era la transformación solo estaba expulsando parte de mi poder. Me convierto en un monstruo y pierdo el control al cambiar de personalidad—

—Pero como obtuviste esas habilidades—pegunto Ben—algunos conseguimos habilidades como nosotros después de morir—señalo a E. Jack, Sally y así mismo—Pero otros los consiguen haciendo tratos con Zalgo o con Slender—dijo

—Mis poderes son de nacimiento y no creo estar ligada a Zalgo porque nunca supe de el hasta mi adolescencia—

—Entonces son de nacimiento y tu padre es…—dijo Eyeless.

—Me abandonaron al nacer así que no se quienes fueron mis padres—negué. —No soy una aliada de Zalgo si eso es lo que piensan, él ahora es mi enemigo y no dudare en despedazarlo—

—Solo queda esperar y ver a donde te lleva el camino—dijo Slender—Por ahora quédate aquí hasta que Jack se recupere y vayan por Samuel—yo asentí.

No todos se quedaron conformes con lo que dije y por decir todos me refería a Jeff que seguía mirándome mal y eso me mosqueo. Para molestarlo le recordare mi breve acoso.

—Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu cacería de hoy?—pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Has sido tú la que me seguía! —

—Si es que me había aburrido de buscar a Jack que pensé que sería divertido acosarte un poco… digo molestarte jajaja—

—Maldita loca—dijo entre dientes.

—Por cierto… una de tus victimas sigue viva y tal vez ahora este comiendo estofado en su casita—me reí en su cara. —Tu record se ha ido al carajo —dije al recordar lo que una vez oí decirle a Jack.

Corrí escondiéndome detrás de Slender porque Jeff ya quería cortarme el cuello. Ya lo veía en sus ojos como quería retorcerme el cuello. No sé por qué pero era el único que me hacía gracia molestarlo. Alce mi mirada y le sonreí a Slender abrasándole fuerte mente. Estar con él me devolvía la seguridad y la esperanza perdida.

Aun había esperanza solo que yo no la veía en la oscuridad en la que sin saberlo consumiría mi mente.

* * *

**Hola chicas como les ah ido espero que muy bien y aun mas a las que estudian. Y si lo se tardo años en actualizar pero tengo una muy poderosa razón, la mala es que yo tengo un exceso de estrés que no puedo ni cargar debido a que eh estado con matemáticas y que afortunadamente ya acabe, el detalle es que trato de escribir algo y se me funde el cerebro tal cual foco y la buena es que tengo hechos los capítulos hasta el 20 pero seguido tengo problemas para entrar a la pagina debido a un problema en mi computadora.**

**Y la otra buenísima noticia es que si quieren leer hasta el cap 20 solo busquen en Wattpad, esta con el mismo nombre y con el mismo nick de usuario. Y sin mas hasta la otra ;)**


End file.
